Amor en cuatro actos
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Especial de Febrero de la pareja Rivetra. FINALIZADO.
1. La guerra de los sexos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**La guerra de los sexos**

Ya era el número 99.

Era el pretendiente número 99 que Petra Ral rechazaba… no, que Petra Ral hacía que corriera despavorido para no volver jamás. Estaba cansada de que su padre le pusiese enfrente cuanto hombre había en Paradis para que se casase, de la misma manera que él estaba cansado de la terquedad de su hija en no casarse. De más está decir que su peor pesadilla era que su querida Petra terminara solterona y fuera el fin de su linaje.

Dieter Ral, rico comerciante, vivía y moría para ver a su única hija Petra entrar de blanco en una iglesia. Su reputación como padre y hombre de negocios dependían de cómo acomodara a su retoño en cuestiones domésticas. Pero la jovencita tenía otras ideas en mente. A sus 19 años, Petra Ral soñaba con ser soldado y defender a la humanidad de los titanes, cosa que hacía que a su padre le agarrara un ataque de gastritis. Y obviamente si Petra quería ir a la Legión de Reconocimiento, el matrimonio debía ser asunto vetado en su vida. Y no se defraudaría a sí misma.

Una tarde, ambos llegaron discutiendo a casa debido al último rechazo de la joven.

-¡No hacía falta que lo tiraras al río como respuesta a su invitación!

-Se lo que tramas, papá. – lo atajó la chica. Cuando el pretendiente en cuestión le propuso dar un paseo el fin de semana, ella respondió con un empujón al río mientras departían en el muelle – A ese lo tiré, al próximo lo ahogo.

-¡Vas a terminar matándome, Petra! – se lamentó el pobre hombre.

-Lo único que quiero es ir a la Legión de Reconocimiento. – trató de razonar Petra – No es difícil de entender.

-¡Claro que es difícil de entender! – replicó Dieter - ¡Nadie querrá casarse contigo queriendo ser soldado y ten por seguro que si te casas, tu esposo no te dejará ir allá!

-Por eso me casaré ni aunque el sol salga de noche.

-¡Me vas a matar! – repitió él dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejando a su niña sola en la sala tramando nuevas maneras de espantar novios impuestos.

La joven Petra Ral era una criatura menuda y de cabello pelirrojo muy corto, de piel sonrosada y ojos color miel que eran una especie de trampa mortal para los jóvenes casaderos, quienes se engañaban con el aspecto angelical de la mozuela, desatando a la bestia en su interior cuando ya era demasiado tarde para mantener una distancia prudencial. La belleza de Petra Ral era una perdición para ella y ahora también para su padre, quien veía que a este paso, moriría sin verla yendo a un altar para unirse con alguien en santo matrimonio.

La última carta que se jugaría Dieter Ral tenía nombre y apellido, y serían dos hombres los encargados de ayudarlo.

* * *

Era hora de poner en marcha el plan de Erwin Smith y Kenny Ackerman, comandantes de la Legión de Reconocimiento y de la Policía Militar respectivamente. Lo que les ofrecía un angustiado Dieter Ral era la salvación a sus finanzas.

Habían mandado llamar a Levi Ackerman, capitán de escuadrón y sobrino de uno de los hombres. Él era una de las claves en el asunto.

La idea era la siguiente: en esos momentos, la Legión de Reconocimiento no contaba con financiación para las excursiones fuera de los muros, y habiendo probado de todo sin resultados, veían cómo esa fuerza militar estaba a nada de desaparecer. Un desesperado Erwin se contactó con Nile Dawk y Kenny Ackerman para pedir un último socorro para su Legión, y a éste último se le ocurrió una idea tan brillante como suicida.

Matrimonio.

Erwin casi cayó para atrás con aquella propuesta, ya que él estaba comprometido con la capitana Hanji Zöe, mientras que Mike Zacharius, el otro capitán, estaba casado con su subordinada Nanaba. Kenny simplemente rió y le dirigió una mirada astuta que el rubio entendió al instante. Todavía quedaba un capitán soltero.

Levi.

¿Cómo lo iban a convencer? Eso lo veremos ahora.

El susodicho entró a la sala de reuniones del cuartel y miró a los presentes con las cejas levantadas. Era un hombre pequeño de 35 años, de expresión indiferente y mirada gélida de color azul oscuro, con el cabello negro cortado y peinado de manera impecable y vestido pulcramente. Se podría hasta decir que a pesar de andar de punta en blanco, era considerado feo para los estándares en los que imperaban hombres como Erwin. Además, su carácter irascible no ayudaba.

-Tsk… ¿No se supone que es una reunión de emergencia? – preguntó desconfiado - ¿Dónde están Mike y Hanji? Ni siquiera veo al maldito borracho de Pixis.

-Bueno, yo me voy. – dijo Nile retirándose. No quería ser testigo del ataque de histeria que veía venir.

Quedaron los otros tres solos y un silencio incómodo se cernió en la habitación.

-Levi, la Legión de Reconocimiento se extinguirá. – soltó sin más Erwin.

Levi se quedó boquiabierto.

-¡Y yo estoy aquí para ayudarlos, mi querido sobrino! – clamó Kenny.

El azabache salió de su asombro y lo miró con extrañeza.

-Ahora soy tu querido sobrino, desgraciado. – le espetó con ironía – Ya se me hacía raro que estuvieras aquí. Ahora pareces un ángel, todo servicial con las alas y el arpa. Pero yo sé que tienes la cola escondida en algún lado, viejo demoníaco.

-Tsk. Algún día vas a entender que quiero tu bien, mocoso.

-Bueno, basta ya. – intervino Erwin – Levi, recurrí a Kenny porque has visto por ti mismo nuestra difícil situación debido al nulo presupuesto que tenemos para salir afuera y descubrir más acerca de los titanes.

-¿Tan mal estamos? – quiso saber Levi, preocupado.

-Zackly está a nada de firmar el documento que declara la eliminación de la Legión de Reconocimiento de las fuerzas armadas. – le explicó Kenny – Por eso Erwin pidió mi ayuda como último recurso de mantener la Legión a flote y di con una idea que nos salvará a todos.

-¿Y cuál es tu idea?

-Levi, tienes que casarte con una joven rica y con una gran dote que resolverá todos los problemas económicos de la Legión.

Levi se puso blanco de la sorpresa y a continuación deformó el rostro como nunca.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó, haciendo que los pájaros de los árboles circundantes al castillo levantaran vuelo aterrados. - ¡¿POR QUÉ YO?!

-Levi, eres la única autoridad soltera de la Legión. Yo estoy con Hanji y Mike con Nanaba. – razonó su comandante.

-¡¿PERO CASARME?! ¡¿CASARME YO?!

-Sí, y encontré la novia ideal. – exclamó Kenny alegremente. – Petra Ral.

El rostro del joven azabache pasó de blanco a verde azulado.

-¡¿Petra Ral?! – graznó con un dejo de horror - ¿Esa a la que apodan La fiera de Trost? ¡Sería mejor que me metiera en la boca de un titán!

-Sí que eres ingrato, mocoso. – le dijo su tío – Quiero casarte con el mejor partido de Paradis y tú sólo gritas como cerdo yendo al matadero.

-Kenny, todo el mundo sabe que esa Petra es una fiera salvaje. – replicó Levi – Además, debe ser más fea que el diablo.

-Espera, Levi. – interrumpió Erwin – ¿Nunca has visto a Petra?

-Ni quiero. – respondió el capitán – Una mujer con tan mal genio debe ser más fea que un titán.

-Pero si Petra Ral es muy hermosa…

-Ya deja, Erwin. – Kenny fingió estar ofendido – Uno que trata de ayudar y este enano que sólo insulta y desprecia.

-El matrimonio sólo es bueno para la mujer. – seguía quejándose Levi – Por eso no me caso. Para mí, la mujer sólo sirve para hacer sinvergüencerías.

-Tu lenguaje, mocoso.

-¿Qué te haces, depravado? Tú eres el sinvergüenza número uno de la jodida humanidad.

-¡Basta! – exclamó Erwin enojado – Levi, eres la última esperanza de la Legión. Sin esta oportunidad, ya no existiremos como tal.

Levi se calló, y para sorpresa de los otros dos hombres con él, el joven azabache pensó largo y tendido sobre la posibilidad de ganar una dote para la Legión, a costa de su propia tranquilidad y cordura.

-Tsk… ¿Qué tan rica es? – preguntó de repente y después de un rato, haciendo que Kenny y Erwin dieran un respingo.

-Su padre es comerciante, y su madre le dejó una buena herencia al morir. Son más ricos que los Reeves.

¡Más ricos que los Reeves! Eso sí que era asombroso. Y también era algo bueno, considerando su situación.

-¿Qué pasa, enano? – se burló Kenny - ¿Ahora te parece atractiva? ¿No que para ti es una fiera?

-Y lo es. – contestó su sobrino, iracundo. Famosas eran las historias que contaban acerca de Petra Ral – Un demonio con faldas. Pero no le temo a las víboras ni al titán más bravo. – y concluyó – Si ella es rica, me caso.

Kenny sonrió con satisfacción y Erwin suspiró de alivio, todo bajo la mirada filosa de Levi.

Ambos hombres no perdieron el tiempo. Se comunicaron con Dieter Ral y concertaron un encuentro para que suegro y yerno se conocieran y pautaran una visita a Petra.

* * *

Dos días después, se encontraron los cuatro en las oficinas de Kenny en Trost.

Después de las presentaciones y saludos de rigor, fueron al grano.

-Confieso que me imaginaba a alguien un poco más… - el señor Ral no sabía cómo decirlo mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a Levi – Un poco menos…

-Entiendo lo que quiere decir. – masculló Levi – No soy ni refinado ni rico, pero sé lo que quiero y cómo lograrlo.

-Y según el señor Kenny, usted quiere conocer a mi hija Petra.

-Es lo que más quiero. – dijo Levi con expresión de piedra y nulo entusiasmo.

-Mi Petra es muy linda. – contó Ral más animado – Aunque ya le habrán dicho que tiene un carácter algo difícil.

Levi rió.

-Señor Ral, estoy acostumbrado a domar yeguas salvajes… - se interrumpió al ver los rostros de escándalo de los tres a su alrededor.

-No me gustó la comparación. – dijo el Sr. Ral ofendido. – Entre una yegua salvaje y mi hija Petra existe una gran diferencia.

-No quise irrespetar a su hija. – se disculpó el azabache – Sólo quise decir que no le temo a nada.

Erwin saltó para ver si podía arreglar la situación y la imagen de su amigo a los ojos de Dieter Ral.

-Además, Sr. Ral, es sabido que a Petra no le gustan los hombres de buenos modales, así que puede que le guste Levi. Es un misterio para todos nosotros.

-El corazón de Petra despedirá chispas cuando conozca a Levi . – agregó Kenny en doble sentido y riendo.

-Nada cuesta intentar. – se convenció el Sr. Ral. – Muchacho, quedas invitado para ir mañana a mi casa a conocer a mi hija. Es mi tesoro y quiero que la cuides muy bien cuando la cortejes. Y ni qué decir del matrimonio, ella nació para llevar vida de reina.

Levi simplemente lo miró fijamente con indiferencia.

-No se arrepentirá. – dijo secamente mientras tomaba su té.

-Aunque hay un pequeño inconveniente. – recordó su futuro suegro – Está obcecada con la idea de ser soldado en la Legión, por lo cual a la larga creo que también le conviene a ella. Pero un marido respetable no permitiría semejante cosa de su esposa…

-No hay problema, puede ser soldado una vez que nos casemos. – interrumpió Levi resuelto – Es más, mejor para nosotros, así también ayuda en la Legión. La verdad, no me hacía gracia tener a una mujercita delicada en el castillo, pero viendo que puede ser útil, estoy más tranquilo.

Dieter Ral lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Petra no se esperará esta sorpresa. – murmuró frotándose las manos.

Pero de alguna manera u otra (algunos sirvientes de la casa le eran más fieles a ella que a su padre), Petra llegó a enterarse de lo que su progenitor tenía preparado para ella y la llegada de un nuevo pretendiente, por lo que la joven pelirroja se sonrió y se juró que quienes se llevarían la sorpresa serían otros.

Al caer la noche y después de actuar como buena niña con su padre, subió a su habitación y soltó una risita maligna mientras observaba una de sus almohadas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, llegó el momento de la verdad.

Dieter Ral recibió a Levi Ackerman con ceremonia y buen talante, ante las miradas de alerta de los criados, quienes ya se estaban preparando para una batalla campal. Levi bufaba fastidiado ante aquello, ya que revelaba que su futura mujer no era una flor que se dejara oler como las demás damas. Tendría que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abandonar la contienda en caso de que ella fuera insistente en no casarse… ¡Jamás había hecho algo así! ¡Insistir con una mujer a la que ni conocía, y además, comportarse como un caballero! ¡Qué castigo!

Pero ya era tarde y esta era la única manera de salvar a la Legión.

-Iré a llamarla. – dijo el Sr. Ral antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras - ¡Querida Peeetraaaa! ¡Tienes visita!

-¡Ya voy, papá! – respondió una dulce voz.

Levi suspiró. Era hora de llevar a cabo la actuación.

Pero lo que apareció los dejó con la boca abierta a los dos.

Petra se presentaba ante ellos con un holgado camisón y una enorme barriga de embarazo que sostenía firmemente con sus manos. Obra de su almohada, por cierto. Era capaz de lo que fuera para que el pretendiente de turno saliera de allí sin querer volver.

Dieter Ral cayó en el sofá para recuperar el aliento mientras que Levi, pasmado por unos segundos, decidió iniciar con su papel de hombre dispuesto a casarse a como diera lugar. Aunque reconocía que ella sería un hueso duro de roer, además de que era muy bella y apetecible.

-Eres más hermosa que una rosa. – empezó el azabache poniendo cara de maravillado – Pareces un ángel caído del cielo… ¡déjame besar esas manos esculpidas por Dios! – y se abalanzó hacia una sorprendida Petra para agarrar sus manos, lo que provocó que la almohada cayera entre las piernas de la pelirroja desbaratando su plan. Justo lo que buscaba Levi.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡GROSERO! – bramó ella.

-Eres una joven muy delicada. – prosiguió Levi para luego felicitarse - ¡Levi Ackerman, eres un hombre con suerte!

-¡¿De qué se ríe, troglodita?!

-Señor Ral, no me dijo que su hija era una joven bastante… alegre y enérgica. – le dijo el azabache a un asombrado Dieter Ral de manera irónica.

-¡Váyase de mi casa! – exigió una enfurecida pelirroja.

-¡Petra, respeta a nuestro invitado! – la regañó su padre. Luego se dirigió al novio – Disculpa el comportamiento poco sutil de Petra. Ella no sabe medir sus palabras.

-Cuando nos casemos se le pasará.

-¡Seré viuda en la luna de miel! – chilló la otra - ¿Se puede saber quién es este animal?

-¡Yo soy el hombre que estabas esperando, amor mío! – proclamó Levi alegrándose de su actuación, pues la joven no sabía qué hacer con tan insistente festejante - ¡Estoy rendido a tus pies encantado con tanta hermosura!

Petra giró violentamente la cabeza hacia su padre. - ¿Cómo puedes presentarme a alguien de semejante calaña? – aunque en el fondo le parecía muy atractivo a pesar de no ser precisamente un Adonis.

-¡Debo reclamarte yo por haberte aparecido con esa barriga de embarazada! – rebatió Dieter.

Levi levantó la mano.

-¡A mí me gustó! Eso habla de que muere por ser madre. – exclamó fingiendo entusiasmo – Me gustaría tener diez hijos, pero si ella prefiere completar la docena, estaré de acuerdo. Nuestro nido estará lleno de pichones.

Como toda respuesta, una embravecida Petra le tiró la almohada (que el capitán esquivó con facilidad) para luego correr como alma que lleva al diablo por las escaleras y desaparecer de la vista de los dos hombres.

Ambos resoplaron cansados.

-Ya verás que en el fondo, Petra es un pan de Dios. – le aseguró Dieter.

Levi le dirigió una mirada significativa.

-Señor Ral , su hija es peor que una mordida de titán. – replicó - Conozco a los animales ariscos y ella es peor que un caballo desbocado.

-¡No permitiré que siga haciendo esas comparaciones!

-Lo que quiero decir es que cuando uno quiere domar a un animal salvaje, no tiene que hacérselo entender, porque pateará. – le explicó el azabache – Hay que ser mañoso y acercarse poco a poco.

-Ahora entiendo tu comportamiento con ella. – reflexionó su suegro.

Y fue así que Levi se despidió decidido a seguir con sus avances con Petra. Se casaría con ella como fuera.

Primer encuentro: Levi 1 – Petra 0

* * *

Al día siguiente, el azabache volvió, para ser recibido con una salva de disparos en forma de insultos de parte de la pelirroja. Pero él ya estaba prevenido.

Petra no se había arreglado a propósito, para que el otro se decepcionara con su imagen y se fuera, pero aquello tuvo el efecto contrario, pues a Levi le gustó mucho que no pareciera superficial como tantas otras.

-Hola, mocosa. – la saludó él.

-¿Qué quiere, bestia de carga? – arremetió ella.

-¿Ya olvidaste el amor que te declaré ayer, mocosa?

-Lo de ayer fue una pesadilla. Y no me llame mocosa.

Levi no le hizo caso y siguió hablando.

-Vine porque quiero hacerte una pregunta: ¿Te vas a casar conmigo, sí o no? Mi mocosa titánica. – y agregó para provocarla - Ya quiero tener hijos.

-Usted no habla, usted rebuzna. – contraatacó ella – Y nunca tendré hijos con usted porque no quiero ser madre de unos pequeños salvajes.

-Pero si ellos salen iguales a usted, serán unos salvajes muy bonitos. – disparó él en respuesta.

-Le haré la vida un infierno.

-No… Será el paraíso, mi mocosa titánica. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Y dijo con voz seria – Además, como soy capitán de la Legión, tú te vas a ir a vivir conmigo en el cuartel. Y hasta podrás ser soldado si quieres. – añadió, y al ver la cara que puso su mocosa supo que había dado en el blanco.

-¿Soldado? – balbuceó ella. ¡Ironías de la vida! Siempre supo que para ser soldado tendría que evitar el casamiento y ahora la oportunidad se le ofrecía de la mano de este. Era su más grande anhelo, proteger a la humanidad de los titanes, sacrificar su vida por una gran causa como aquella. En su ensoñación, estuvo a punto de asentir, pero recordó que ese hombre quería casarse con ella, y aunque le tentó la idea de aceptar sólo por el puesto, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Petra Ral no era mujer de someterse así nomás. Trataría de buscar otra manera de que su padre aceptara su reclutamiento, sin necesidad de sacrificar cosas en el camino.

-No me interesa. – le dijo al fin – Sería peor, pues además de mi marido, sería mi superior. Y no estoy por recibir órdenes por partida doble de un hombre como usted, que habla como burro.

-No tienes que decirme eso, mocosa. – se ofendió Levi - Todo tiene un límite, así que a mí me respetas.

-¿Y quién se cree usted que es para pedirme respeto?

-¡Pareces una víbora! ¡Largando veneno por la boca!

-¡Qué me importa! – explotó la joven – ¡La boca fue hecha para ser usada! – y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, dando por terminada la visita. Pero una mano fuerte la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

-¡Ahora te voy a enseñar, mocosa del demonio, cuál es el mejor uso que se le puede dar!

Dicho esto, la atrajo hacia él, y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, selló su boca con la suya. Fue un beso lleno de muchas cosas: desesperación, adoctrinamiento, deseo… ¿y algo más? Petra sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería en brazos de ese bruto que la atormentaba de ese modo, tanto por el estado de aturdimiento por ese beso sin previo aviso como por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Pero él no le daba tregua y seguía besándola sin contemplaciones, mirándola a los ojos con una mirada llena de burla y autoridad. Y por primera vez en su vida, Petra Ral se sintió indefensa, a merced de un hombre que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera en cualquier momento. Ese pensamiento la enfureció y encendió como una hoguera su ego herido, y haciendo gala de una fuerza que a ella misma la impresionaba, pudo empujar al capitán a un lado bruscamente.

Levi sonrió satisfecho. Lucía mucho más hermosa estando despeinada, sonrojada y con los labios hinchados, pero sobre todo, lo embargaba de orgullo el estado de embrutecimiento con el que la había dejado. Pero como a una mujer no se le puede anticipar, no vio venir la fuerte cachetada que le propinó su joven novia.

-¡NUNCA NINGÚN HOMBRE SE ATREVIÓ A TOCARME! – rugió ella con lágrimas de cólera en los ojos. - ¡FUERA DE MI CASA! ¡SALGA Y NO REGRESE NUNCA MÁS!

-¡La palabra nunca no existe para Levi Ackerman! – le aseguró el azabache sobándose la mejilla - ¡Algún día me rogarás para que te dé un beso!

-¡Pues será en el día de San Nunca!

-¡En vez de un anillo parece que te pondré un par de herraduras!

-¡Pues le harán falta a usted!

-¿Sabes? Entre más brava te pones, más linda eres… y cuánto más linda eres, más ganas tengo de besarte. – la volvió a tomar en brazos – Así… - y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

Petra quedó congelada en su sitio. No podía creer que otra vez ese crápula la hubiera besado de sorpresa.

-¡BESTIA!

Resultado: Levi 1000 – Petra 0

* * *

Ya para la visita número 50, Petra se estaba cansando de él y sus palabras de amor fingidas.

Palabras de amor que él sin darse cuenta ya las estaba tomando y diciendo como la verdad más absoluta.

Pues poco a poco, en medio de las batallas verbales y de ingenio que se prodigaban, se había empezado a enamorar de ella. Su actitud rebelde y decidida, además de que era una mujer hermosa como pocas, había hecho mella en el joven capitán, que más que nada y milagrosamente, ahora quería sentar cabeza y qué mejor que una aspirante a soldado para tener de compañera. Erwin, entretanto, respiraba aliviado tal descubrimiento. Ahora la cuestión era que Petra se diera por vencida, estuviese enamorada o no.

En cuanto a la pobre pelirroja, su situación no cambiaba para bien. Levi era insistente con sus visitas diarias y su padre se había vuelto más frío con ella, pero el colmo de males fue la revelación que le hizo una noche después de discutir sobre el compromiso obligado con el azabache.

-¡Petra, a ellos les interesa tu dote! – le había gritado Dieter en un intento de que lo pensara mejor - ¡La Legión de Reconocimiento está a punto de desaparecer por falta de dinero, y si no te casas con él, nunca serás soldado! – había hecho lo posible y con paciencia para darle a ella la oportunidad de aceptar de buen grado el matrimonio con el capitán, y aunque sabía que esa verdad sería muy cruda para ella, era hora de ponerla entre la espada y la pared - ¡Cásate con él y serás soldado en la Legión, y con ello la salvadora! ¡Si no, no habrá manera ni aunque cuentes con mi autorización, pues ya no habrá Legión!

Aquello fue un golpe muy duro para ella, pues prácticamente la dejaba sin opciones. Bueno, la única opción que tenía no le hacía ninguna gracia y era justamente lo que había estado evitando hasta ese momento.

Así que en la próxima visita de Levi, aceptó casarse con él.

El capitán no podía ser más feliz, pues la Legión estaba salvada… y muy en el fondo, él también.

-PEEEEERO… - avisó la pelirroja poniendo cara de pocos amigos – Tengo mis condiciones.

-Pues te escucho, mi mocosa titánica.

Petra le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero dejó pasar el comentario.

-Primera condición: quiero vivir con todas las comodidades. – enumeró.

-Eso no es problema. – respondió Levi – Tendrás todo a tu altura.

-Quiero ropa bien lavada y bien planchada.

-Jamás se verá en el castillo ropa o uniforme mejor lavado que los tuyos.

-Quiero el castillo limpio como un espejo. – no tenía ni idea de la manía de Levi con la limpieza y cómo sus declaraciones lo enamoraban más.

-Juro que te peinarás mirando el suelo.

-Veo que nos estamos entendiendo. – dijo la joven satisfecha – Y ahora la última condición: quiero un cuarto sólo para mí.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchó: camas separadas y cuerpos separados. – comandó ella con serenidad – Seremos marido y mujer sólo en el papel.

Levi sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.

-¡De ninguna manera! – exclamó furioso – Si nos vamos a casar…

-Tampoco voy a cocinar. – seguía diciendo ella – Si me obliga a hacerlo, comerá arroz con piedras y pastel de pasto.

-¡Pero…!

-Voy a casarme por la salud mental de mi padre y por el bien de la Legión, no porque quiera – lo interrumpió su novia – No quiero un esposo de verdad… - y se retiró sin darle tiempo a su futuro esposo de protestar.

* * *

Con sus altos y bajos, finalmente llegó el día de la boda. Casi toda Trost estaba allí; aunque sólo unas pocas personas fueron invitadas, los demás querían ver la proeza de quien sería el esposo de la fiera Petra. Sí que el hombre era digno de asombro y respeto.

Estaban todos en la iglesia local, con un inexpresivo y apuesto Levi con su mejor traje militar de gala y con Erwin de padrino. Ambos hombres esperaban impacientes la llegada de la novia. Hanji y Nanaba también estaban ansiosas, las dos morían por hacer amistad con la mujer de Levi (había que ser valiente para casarse con el enano) debido a la gran ayuda que le prestaría a la Legión.

Cuando Petra entró en la iglesia acompañada de su orgulloso y aliviado padre, Levi pensó que estaba contemplando a un hada caminar hacia él, pues su bellísimo vestido blanco parecía brillar producto de un poder sobrenatural al igual que sus joyas y tocado. Una punzada de vanidad creció en el pecho del azabache, quien miró a su alrededor como diciéndole a todo el mundo que él sería el dueño de semejante mujer. Pero al ver el semblante mortal de la pelirroja, se le pasó. Después de todo, se trataba de Petra Ral.

Cuando la joven llegó junto a él, el azabache se apresuró en comenzar la ceremonia antes de que la novia se arrepintiera.

-Ya puede empezar la ceremonia, señor padre.

El sacerdote los miró azorado. No parecían una pareja de las tantas que había casado.

Dieter Ral se dio cuenta y le dijo:

-Case a los tortolitos, padre. Ellos pelean pero se quieren.

-¡Cásenos, padre! – bufó una fastidiada Petra.

-¡Así se habla, mi mocosa titánica!

El padre dio comienzo al ritual.

-Estamos aquí para celebrar el matrimonio de Petra Ral y Levi Ackerman. No quiero extenderme, pues sé que los novios están ansiosos por unirse en la abundancia y en la pobreza, en la guerra y en la paz. – se apuró – Les pregunto: señor Levi Ackerman, ¿acepta usted a la señorita Petra Ral como su legítima esposa…?

-¡Ya no quiero casarme! – chilló Petra para espanto de todos.

-¡Tampoco yo! – gritó Levi a su vez, para no quedarse atrás.

-¡Por favor, esta es la casa de Dios! – se desesperó el sacerdote – Según entiendo, el señor Levi Ackerman aún no dijo que sí a la pregunta que le hice sobre si aceptaba a la señorita Petra Ral como su legítima esposa…

-¡Sí, sí! – exclamó Levi molesto.

-Y la señorita Petra Ral no piensa decir que sí a la pregunta de si acepta al señor Levi Ackerman como su legítimo esposo.

-Sí… - dijo ella desganada, dándole la razón al cura.

-¡Ambos acaban de decir que sí! – rugió el sacerdote contento - ¡Yo los declaro marido y mujer!

A Levi y a Petra las quijadas se les cayeron al suelo.

-¡¿Qué?! – bramó la pelirroja.

-¡Ya están casados! ¡Fuera de mi iglesia!

Levi estaba furioso y contento al mismo tiempo, pero dejaría salir su mal genio.

-¡Nos vamos, mocosa!

-¡¿Adónde?! – lo desafió la otra.

-¡Al cuartel! ¡En la fiesta se quedan los demás! ¡Estoy cansado y quiero dormir, y mi esposa se va conmigo! – la cargó cual costal de papas y salió de la iglesia ante las miradas atónitas de todos.

-¡ERES UN ANIMAL!

-¿Pero esos dos vinieron a casarse o a pelear? – se preguntó el cura aún extrañado.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al castillo de la Legión, las cosas siguieron pintando mal para Petra. Levi la llevó a una habitación y empezó a desvestirse.

-¿Este es mi cuarto o el tuyo? – quiso saber, sonrojada.

-De los dos. – contestó secamente su marido mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-¡NI HABLAR! – vociferó su mujer - ¡Habíamos quedado en que tendríamos habitaciones separadas!

-¡Pues me importa una mierda! – replicó bruscamente el azabache - ¡Además, nunca dije que aceptaba esa condición! ¡Estamos casados hasta que la muerte nos separe!

-¡PUES TE MATO AHORA MISMO! – Petra se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo, a lo cual el joven capitán sólo respondió agarrando firmemente sus brazos y robándole un beso mientras se reía de ella. Petra se zafó de él con las mejillas arreboladas.

-¡Atrevido! – quiso salir de allí y buscar otro lugar adonde dormir, pero estaban bajo llave. Sonriendo como un demonio, Levi le mostró las llaves antes de guardarlas en su pantalón.

La pelirroja sólo lo miraba con rabia. Luego se dirigió hacia un armario al otro lado de la habitación y empezó a escudriñar adentro.

-¿Qué haces, mocosa? – quiso saber Levi. Ella no le contestó.

Después de unos segundos, vio que Petra sacaba una gran cantidad de almohadas y las colocaba en hileras en medio de la gran cama matrimonial, como si fuera una trinchera.

-Esto debería bastar. – dijo la chica una vez que terminó su obra. – Y no te atrevas a violar esta barrera.

Levi la miró exasperado, pero no podía contrariarla por el momento, se sentía estresado por todo.

-Tsk… - y se dio la vuelta para dormir.

Por lo menos la continuidad de la Legión estaba garantizada.

En un nuevo impulso, Levi se dio la vuelta y miró hacia su esposa. Con una sonrisa malévola, le dijo:

-Si lo que quieres es guerra, guerra tendrás… mocosa.

Ella, por su parte, lo contempló con la ira crepitándole por todo el cuerpo, y le juró:

-Vamos a ver quién gana esta guerra…

-Me encantará enamorarte, cadete Ral.

Sí que sería una guerra muy bonita.


	2. El derecho de amar - 1 Parte

Primero que nada:

Agradezco a **Liliana Morales**, **Kenya Uchiha O.o** y a **pesesita08** por darle su voto de confianza a este especial de los enamorados. Espero no decepcionar con lo que se viene XD.

**pesesita08:** Me alegro tanto de que La guerra de los sexos te haya gustado. Lamento decirte que la historia termina ahí, dejo a la imaginación del lector la continuación de esa guerra. De más está decir que terminaron limando asperezas con todo e hijos XD. Gracias por tu comentario!

* * *

**El derecho de amar - 1° Parte**

_Ingolstadt, Alemania, 1920_

Aprovechando que sus padres habían salido temprano esa tarde a un evento de negocios, Petra Ral salió con cuidado y sin ser vista de la hacienda que su familia poseía en la región de Baviera para ir trotando campo traviesa hacia su destino.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, vio que allí la esperaba un joven alto, de ojos verdes y piel bronceada. Era Eren Jäger, el amor de su vida. Pero mortalmente vetado para ella debido a las reservas de su padre por no ser de familia acaudalada. La joven, sonriendo, llegó sigilosamente detrás de él y le tapó los ojos con las manos. - ¿Quién soy? – preguntó con voz dulce.

-Seguramente es mi adorada pelirroja, aquella que me mira con sus ojos que parecen dos soles y me hace sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo. – contestó el chico riendo y dándose la vuelta para abrazar a su amada. Después de un rato de arrumacos y palabras de amor eterno, ambos dieron un paseo por las colinas mientras se disponían a hablar.

-Eren, ¿qué haremos? – se preocupaba Petra – Ya no me gusta que nos veamos a escondidas, pero me da miedo que mis padres te rechacen. ¡No quiero separarme de ti! – exclamó abrazándolo.

-Yo tampoco, Petra. – respondió él aferrándose a la pelirroja – Pero tampoco puedes culparlos por ello. Soy pobre y no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

-¡No me importa! – sollozó Petra - ¡Yo te amo!

-¡Y yo a ti! ¿Sabes? Me han contado que en unas semanas saldrá un barco de Génova hacia Nueva York. – su rostro se deformó de entusiasmo - ¡Podríamos huir a América y comenzar una nueva vida allá!

Petra se quedó pensativa, sopesando esa opción que podría ser la única que le quedara para poder estar con Eren y ser felices, porque si dependiera de su familia, ella estaría casada con algún heredero rico de la región. Algo que ella no quería de ninguna manera.

-Me iré contigo, Eren. – decidió – Si es contigo soy capaz de atravesar toda Europa para poder ir a América y hacer una vida contigo. – Eren, feliz, la abrazó y besó, pero…

-¡PETRA! ¡¿Qué haces con ese desgraciado?!

Era su padre. Sin duda alguien la siguió y le informó de su encuentro secreto.

Aterrados, los amantes vieron que no tenían de otra que enfrentar al Sr. Ral, por su amor y su futuro juntos. Era hora de dejar de ocultarse y jugarse por su amor.

-¡Señor Ral, yo amo a su hija! – exclamó apresuradamente el castaño - ¡Trabajaré duro para que no le falte nada! ¡No nos separe!

-¡Yo lo amo, papá! – clamó una angustiada Petra - ¡Si no es con él, no será con nadie!

-¡Cállate! – le espetó el Señor Ral - ¡Qué manera de deshonrar a tu familia! ¡Viéndote con un don nadie! ¡Quién sabe qué andaban haciendo!

-¡Jamás irrespetaría a su hija! – juró Eren.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Vete de este pueblo antes de que acabe contigo! – lo apuntó con una escopeta que traía - ¡Y nunca más te atrevas a acercarte a mi hija!

En un acceso de valentía, Petra se colocó delante de Eren, entre su amor y el arma.

-¡Pues me vas a tener que matar a mí también!

-¡Apártate, Petra!

-Petra, ve con tu padre. – le susurró Eren – Volveré por ti y juro que nos iremos a Italia juntos. – dicho esto, desapareció velozmente en la oscuridad.

El Señor Ral bajó su arma y se acercó a Petra, propinándole una cachetada. Ella, a pesar del dolor, no se inmutó.

-Golpéame todo lo que quieras. – lo desafió – Si no estoy con él, moriré o iré a un convento.

-Eso lo veremos. – masculló su padre con furia. La tomó bruscamente del brazo y la llevó a su hacienda, donde su decepcionada madre la esperaba para darle el típico sermón de dama respetable. Después de soportar la alharaca de sus progenitores, la pelirroja ya planeaba juntar sus cosas y esperar a la señal de Eren cuando algo la dejó helada.

-Los criados juntarán tus pertenencias, y mañana mismo irás en tren hasta Le Havre en Francia, y de allí te embarcarás a Londres. – le anunció su padre – Sin duda, nuestros parientes ingleses sabrán vigilarte y así te alejarás de ese Jäger. Nunca permitiré que mi hija se case con el huérfano de un médico venido a menos y una tabernera.

Petra sintió que el alma se le caía al piso.

-¡NO! ¡NO ME ALEJES DE EREN! ¡TENGO DERECHO A AMAR! – gritaba mientras era llevada a su cuarto por los sirvientes, quienes le suministraron calmantes para dormirla y poder hacer su equipaje en paz.

A la mañana siguiente, una débil Petra por efecto de la medicina salía de Ingolstadt con su aya para dirigirse a su destino a Inglaterra.

Dos semanas después y habiendo resuelto los detalles para el escape, Eren trató de buscar a Petra entrando sigilosamente a la mansión, cuando se encontró con un sirviente que por piedad al muchacho le reveló lo sucedido con la señorita. Con el corazón roto y sumido en lágrimas, Eren decidió ir solo a la ciudad italiana de Génova para ir a Estados Unidos. Se juró que haría fortuna y buscaría a Petra para casarse con ella siendo un digno pretendiente.

Pasaron varios días, y estando en el puerto de la ciudad francesa de Le Havre, una deprimida Petra y su aya esperaban el barco que las llevaría hasta Southampton. En el viaje y escuchando conversaciones de otros pasajeros, se enteró de que del puerto inglés salía otro barco rumbo a Nueva York con la llegada del suyo, ya que muchas personas harían transbordo de un barco a otro. Y a la joven se le ocurrió una idea.

Una vez que llegaron a Southampton, la pelirroja se las apañó para escaparse de su vigilante y pudo lograr su cometido de ocultarse en ese barco rumbo a América. Sentía la corazonada de que Eren iría también y que tarde o temprano se reunirían. No le importaba pasar por penurias mientras esperaba por su encuentro. Con el corazón en la mano y esperanzada, Petra comenzó su aventura hacia una tierra desconocida en donde nadie la esperaba.

O eso pensaba ella.

No sabía que en ese mismo momento el barco que llevaba a Eren también se dirigía a ese mismo destino.

Ambos iban decididos a volver a verse, pero no contaban con las trampas que el destino les depararía.

* * *

_Nueva York_

En una elegante mansión de Washington Square, un joven azabache organizaba aburrido unos papeles, tenía que estar todo a punto cuando se trataba de sus fábricas y bancos. Su nombre era Levi Ackerman, y era considerado el mejor partido de la ciudad. Pero su carácter poco amigable no hacía que las damas la tuvieran fácil con él. El muchacho no sentía el más mínimo interés en cuestiones amorosas, pues en asuntos de mujeres iba al burdel y listo. El día en que necesitara de un heredero, lo consideraría. Pero ese era asunto lejano.

Nacido en cuna de oro, era hijo de Kuchel y Jon Ackerman, primos lejanos cuyo matrimonio fue concertado desde que eran niños. Pero un desafortunado accidente lo privaría muy pronto de sus padres teniendo él doce años y su hermana Mikasa cinco. Creció bajo la tutela de su competente tío Kenny Ackerman, hermano de su madre, mientras que Mikasa fue enviada a un internado de señoritas junto a Isabel, única hija de Kenny y su mujer, Traute Caven, noble alemana. Las vacaciones escolares eran muy esperadas por ambos hermanos y su prima, pues era en esos momentos cuando podían estar juntos.

Levi era un joven muy apuesto; algo bajo para un hombre promedio, pero eso no lo privaba de robar suspiros por doquier. Siempre vestido pulcramente de traje, con su cabello azabache bien cortado y buena planta de caballero. Su piel pálida y sus afilados ojos azules sólo le agregaban más atractivo al hombre, y su aguda inteligencia y sentido del liderazgo eran dignos de admiración en su círculo social.

Levi seguía escribiendo y firmando, cuando Kenny ingresó al despacho para guardar más documentación de bienes para la familia Ackerman en la caja fuerte.

-Más dinero. – supuso Levi secamente y sin entusiasmo.

-Gracias a los cielos. – rió Kenny.

-No hay necesidad de ser más ricos.

-Recuerda, mocoso: el dinero no lo es todo en la vida, pero es lo principal.

-Tsk… para mí es más responsabilidad. Pues no sólo soy dueño de mis propias fábricas, sino que también soy tu heredero.

-Ya deja de quejarte. – lo atajó su tío – Isabel y Mikasa regresarán dentro de poco y no querrán verte la cara de amargado. Deberías ir pensando en alguna noviecita.

-¿Para qué? Ya tengo todas las mujeres que quiero.

-No quiero empezar otra pelea. – dijo Kenny – Volveré al banco y a mis propios asuntos. – y agregó – Además, Traute está loca por encontrar una dama de compañía para Isabel ahora que termina el colegio. Y se le ocurrió que tiene que ser alemana; con esas exigencias, no encontrará ninguna. – y salió del despacho refunfuñando.

Levi suspiró fastidiado y volvió a lo suyo.

* * *

Al cabo de un mes, Petra llegó al fin al puerto de la ciudad de Nueva York, despuntando del barco hacia su nueva vida. Siguiendo a los demás, se instaló en la posada de los inmigrantes para tener techo y comida mientras esperaba la llegada de algún barco de Italia.

Dos días después, se topó con una mujer que interrogaba a las mujeres de la posada. Ella le comunicó que su ama estaba obcecada con contratar una jovencita alemana para ser criada de su hija, y la joven pelirroja se postuló para el puesto, ante la necesidad de un trabajo. Al final del día, y viendo que Petra era la única que cumplía con requisitos como un acento sin vicios, buena presencia y maneras, la mujer se llevó a la jovencita de Baviera hacia la mansión de la familia Ackerman.

Al momento de salir, Petra no escuchó que anunciaban la llegada de un barco proveniente de Génova, por lo que su encuentro con Eren se posponía aún más.

Cansado, Eren sólo paró por la posada de los inmigrantes para comer y pasar una noche, antes de encaminarse a la mañana siguiente a las afueras de la ciudad, donde estaban las fábricas.

* * *

Cuando Petra llegó a la mansión Ackerman en compañía de la criada de la familia, ésta la llevó directamente hasta la señora de la casa, quien quedó encantada con la joven pelirroja, quien a su vez solamente fue reacia a contar más acerca de su familia, sin revelar que era rica. Pero por lo demás, luego de la entrevista, la señora Traute había quedado satisfecha con la nueva doncella que esperaría por la llegada de su hija Isabel Ackerman.

Durante la cena la rubia señora Ackerman les daba la buena nueva a los dos hombres de la casa.

-No entiendo tu obsesión porque sea alemana.

-Es que quiero que tenga a alguien con quien practicar su alemán…

-Para eso contratas a una institutriz. – insistió su marido.

-Pero necesito a alguien que esté a todas horas con ella, y no para enseñarle nada. – explicó por enésima vez su mujer – Kenny, sabes que antes de su boda con el hijo de los Church quiero mandarla una temporada con sus abuelos en Berlín, y no quiero que pase vergüenza con su lengua materna. Sabes que siempre fue muy floja con eso.

-Bueno, bueno… - concluyó Kenny.

Levi escuchaba todo con una ceja levantada y expresión agria.

-Ya no hablen más de matrimonio, me indigestaré…

* * *

En su nueva habitación, Petra reflexionaba sin poder creer cómo las cosas habían tomado un rumbo diferente a lo planeado. Al principio planeaba huir con Eren, luego ir a su encuentro en barco, y ahora era empleada en casa de una familia norteamericana rica. Estaba sorprendida con su suerte, pero agradecida tener dónde pasar los días en lo que esperaba a su amado.

Según le habían comentado, sólo se dedicaría a ser dama de compañía de la señorita Ackerman a su regreso y le hablaría expresamente en alemán, para mejorar el acento de la chica. No parecía algo malo ni trabajoso, dado que ella también era joven de buena cuna, no acostumbrada a hacer tareas domésticas. Sí que la fortuna estaba de su parte.

Decidió dar un paseo por el jardín de la residencia antes de dormir y se dispuso a salir.

Sólo que allí ya había alguien más.

Era Levi Ackerman, quien fumaba en silencio y con mirada concentrada. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla y quedó anonadado con lo que vio.

La jovencita pelirroja ante él tenía tal aura de ángel que el joven no pudo dejar de fijar la vista en ella. Mujeres más voluptuosas y atrevidas habían pasado por su vida, pues ese era su patrón, debido a su desprecio por las niñas inocentonas y de frágil aspecto. Pero al verla se daba cuenta de que no pertenecía a la primera descripción, así como también de cierto sentimiento de paz que le provocaba el sólo contemplarla. Algo que lo asustó a tal punto de poner cara de espanto.

Petra, sin embargo, interpretó que estaba molesto por su irrupción.

-Disculpe, señor, no quería molestarlo. – dijo con una reverencia para luego desaparecer de su vista.

Él sólo quedó en silencio, incapaz de hablar. Después de un rato y con la mirada aún fija en el punto donde estaba la muchacha, susurró – Espera…

Estaba decidido: mañana mismo averiguaría más por medio de su tía acerca de esa joven, y empezaría a tratarla, pues su curiosidad y algo más bullían en su interior.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Eren caminaba tranquilamente en un sendero rumbo a una de las fábricas más alejadas de la ciudad. Había oído que pagaban mucho mejor que en las demás, pero por la distancia a la ciudad y otros pueblos, muchas personas no querían dejar tanto tiempo a sus familias. Andaba pensando en el dinero que haría y en Petra cuando unos ladrones se cruzaron en su camino. Después de molestarlo diciéndole cosas que el joven alemán apenas entendía, se abalanzaron sobre él golpeándolo y arrebatándole sus pocas pertenencias.

Lo dejaron inconsciente en medio del camino.

* * *

Esa misma mañana, en el internado de señoritas Paradis en las afueras de Nueva York, Mikasa e Isabel Ackerman terminaron su desayuno como de costumbre y asistieron a sus clases hasta la tarde, que la tenían libre. Las chicas aprovechaban para recorrer y explorar como siempre los predios del internado, que consistía en un extenso bosque a su alrededor. Una de las cosas que habían descubierto, para alborozo de las jóvenes, era una abandonada casa del árbol cerca de los límites de la propiedad. Con cuidado de no ser descubiertas, la arreglaron y equiparon, hasta convertirla en su cuartel de ocio: allí pasaban horas leyendo, haciendo los deberes, comentando los finales felices de las novelas románticas que leían y planificando qué hacer con sus vidas. Mikasa aún no tenía nada decidido, mientras que Isabel, enamorada de su prometido Farlan Church, no veía la hora de casarse con él y comprobar por sí misma la felicidad del matrimonio.

Las jóvenes recorrían el bosque cuando, con horror, vieron un cuerpo tirado en medio del camino que estaba fuera de los límites del internado. Temiendo que estuviera muerto, saltaron las rejas para verlo más detenidamente, pero se percataron de que aún respiraba. Era un joven que estaba tan golpeado que apenas podía moverse, por lo que las primas Ackerman decidieron llevarlo (con cierta dificultad) hasta la casa del árbol para así darle cuidados y un techo temporal. Por sus ropas y su acento al murmurar cosas sin sentido, concluyeron que no tenía adónde ir.

* * *

Con el correr de los días y con Levi dominando lo poco que Petra había revelado de su vida, el azabache intentaba con precaución acercarse a la pelirroja, con resultados infructuosos. Siempre estaba ocupada ayudando y aprendiendo de los demás sirvientes, y cuando no estaba atareada, su tía Traute la tenía horas dándole indicaciones y contándole sobre el día a día de Isabel. Levi nunca podía acercarse a ella, por lo menos no disimuladamente; quería hablarle, preguntarle más sobre ella, y no sabía por qué, contarle sobre él. Sentía una necesidad de interactuar con ella que lo enojaba, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo era por la novedad, por no ser como las demás mujeres, ricas o pobres, que coqueteaban con él sin pudor. Entre más quería acercarse a la pelirroja, más ella huía de él, sin duda asustada por su semblante imponente y actitud amenazadora.

Kenny se daba cuenta de aquello y reía solo.

Hasta que un día, la vio leyendo serenamente en el jardín, por lo que respiró hondo y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué lees, mocosa? – quiso saber. Petra dio un respingo, pues no lo sintió hasta que lo tuvo a su lado.

-Es una historia de amor. – respondió cuando se hubo calmado – Pero los protagonistas no pueden estar juntos por la presión de la sociedad; además, ella es separada y él está comprometido con otra. – y agregó con expresión triste – Es un amor imposible.

Levi notó su tristeza e intentó desviar el tema.

-Tsk, entonces no leas esas cosas. – le dijo arrebatándole el ejemplar de _La edad de la inocencia_ de las manos. – Me imagino que hay libros mejores que este para pasar el rato.

-Tiene razón, señor Ackerman…

-Sólo dime Levi, mocosa. – luego la miró – ¿No te molesta que te diga mocosa?

-No, señ… no, Levi, no me molesta.

-Traute nos contó que vienes de Alemania. ¿De qué parte?

-De Ingolstadt, un pueblo muy lindo de Baviera.

-Supongo que su belleza no fue suficiente como para que siguieras viviendo allí. – ella iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero él prosiguió – Espero que no me mientas. Por tu manera de conducirte puedo captar que eres de buena familia. Huiste de tu casa. – no era una pregunta.

Petra empezó a rememorar a la fuerza todo lo vivido hasta ese momento, lo cual hizo que unas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Levi la miraba fijamente.

-Mis padres son hacendados. – explicó renuente – Me enamoré de un joven pobre y ellos no lo aceptaron, y cuando planeábamos huir hasta aquí, nos descubrieron y nos separaron. Mientras me llevaban a Londres pude escapar y abordar un barco hasta esta ciudad, y estoy segura de que Eren vendrá también. – y añadió – Es por eso que todas las semanas voy a la posada de los inmigrantes.

Por alguna extraña razón, el corazón de Levi parecía volverse de piedra, a juzgar por la pesadez que sentía en su pecho. – Así que un amor imposible como la novela. – reflexionó.

-Cuando me reúna con él ya no será imposible. – dijo Petra con optimismo – Le cumpliré a la señora Traute y a la señorita Isabel, y una vez que termine mi trabajo, me iré con él y empezaremos una vida juntos.

-¡Pero no estés tan segura de que vendrá! – le espetó él - ¡No puedes poner todas tus esperanzas en una sola persona que ni sabes si se encontrará contigo! ¿Y si no pudo venir? ¿Y si te olvidó y está con otra?

-Usted no sabe nada. – le contestó la pelirroja dolida – Eren me ama y yo a él, y tarde o temprano estaremos juntos. Él jamás estaría con otra así como yo jamás estaría con otro hombre.

-Eso ya lo veremos. – masculló Levi levantándose como un tornado y dejando a la chica perpleja. Aunque ni él se entendía.

Después de encerrarse en su despacho y calmarse con un trago de whiskey, contempló por la ventana cómo Petra Ral salía hacia la posada de los inmigrantes. Con rabia, apretó su vaso y lo rompió.

* * *

Mientras, Eren se recuperaba en la casa del árbol bajo los cuidados ocasionales de Isabel y Mikasa. El chico no entendía mucho el inglés, pero por suerte podía comunicarse fluidamente con Isabel en alemán, a pesar de su acento torpe.

El castaño admiró la belleza de las dos. Aunque Isabel, con su cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos verdes, le parecía más amigable y abierta, era la callada azabache llamada Mikasa quien llamaba su atención. Era sumamente hermosa.

Después de que los tres se contaran sus vidas y proyectos, a Isabel se le ocurrió algo.

-En unos días nos volvemos a Nueva York, ¿quieres venir con nosotras? – le propuso – Mi padre y mi primo son dueños de fábricas y bancos, y seguramente si nos cuidas en el camino querrán agradecerte con un puesto. – miró a su prima - ¿Verdad, Mikasa? Levi no se molestará.

-Creo que podemos interceder por ti para que puedas trabajar. – dijo la azabache tímidamente.

-Les estaré muy agradecido, pero no quiero ser una carga para ustedes. – replicó Eren. – Además, si descubren que estoy aquí, los tres estaremos en problemas. Mejor me recupero y sigo mi…

-¡Nada de eso! – exclamó Isabel - ¡Si hace cinco años nadie del internado descubrió esta casa, ahora no lo harán! Sobornaremos al chofer para que subas al carruaje cuando pase por aquí.

Una vez decidido el plan y al llegar el día de la partida, los tres jovencitos partieron para Nueva York.

* * *

Era el atardecer cuando todos los habitantes de la mansión Ackerman, entre amos y sirvientes, esperaban ansiosos la llegada de las señoritas. Traute le daba unas indicaciones más a Petra mientras que Levi la miraba con disimulo. Esa misma tarde había pasado nuevamente por esa dichosa posada en busca de su amor, cosa que a él lo fastidiaba. Y lo peor de todo era que no entendía por qué.

Cuando las jóvenes llegaron vieron que alguien más las acompañaba. Después de efusivos saludos entre familiares y palabras de bienvenida por parte del personal, Isabel presentó al muchacho castaño que las acompañaba.

-¡Padre, Levi, él es Eren Jäger! – chilló con entusiasmo - ¡Lo hemos socorrido en un momento duro para él y ahora nos ha cuidado en nuestro regreso a casa! ¡Por favor, dénle un trabajo, lo necesita! ¡Es bueno! – insistía mientras una sonrojada Mikasa asentía con vehemencia.

Levi iba a acercarse al joven para agradecerle y proponerle trabajar en su propio negocio cuando algo lo detuvo: vio que el tal Eren miraba hacia un punto con la boca abierta, impresionado por algo y con los ojos salidos de las órbitas, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Con lentitud y pensando que ese nombre se le hacía sospechosamente conocido, el heredero Ackerman giró hacia el punto en el que el joven fijaba la vista.

Sólo para ver a Petra Ral en el mismo estado de conmoción que el recién llegado, con las lágrimas cayendo copiosamente de sus ojos y con cierto brillo de alegría en ellos. Pues al fin la joven pelirroja se reunía con el amor de su vida.

Así que ése era el tal Eren. Levi sintió como la cólera y la desilusión hacían un nudo en su estómago, pues había descubierto, tarde, que se había enamorado locamente de la doncella de compañía de su prima. Enamorado sin ninguna oportunidad de ser correspondido.

Él también era víctima de las trampas del destino.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Nota:** Les juro que es un Rivetra XD_


	3. El derecho de amar - 2 Parte

**Liliana Morales:** Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado! Obviamente el Rivetra es la pareja central, y en cuanto a la otra pareja... en este capítulo está la respuesta! Saludos!

* * *

**El derecho de amar - 2° Parte**

Habían pasado varios días desde la llegada de Eren Jäger, la cual provocó un temblor en los cimientos de varios de los habitantes de la casa Ackerman.

Aunque pareciera increíble, el castaño y Petra no tuvieron oportunidad de reunirse a solas luego del reencuentro, los Ackerman no sabían nada de su cercanía (salvo uno) y no querían que su relación fuera a afectar sus trabajos con esa familia.

Pero a partir de ahí, más que falta de oportunidad, Petra notaba que Eren la evitaba. Al principio lo atribuyó a lo anterior dicho, un intento de preservar las distancias discretamente en pos al respeto que sentían por sus empleadores; pero luego, la pelirroja se percató que lo hacía en todo momento, incluidas las ocasiones en las que podían departir libremente. Apenas ella intentaba acercarse, él salía despavorido hacia otro lado; cuando lograba hablarle, le respondía con monosílabos; y cuando le preguntaba qué le sucedía, solamente la miraba entre fastidiado y angustiado.

Y es que Eren, que también vivía en esa mansión contratado como asistente de Levi y guardián de su hermana, simplemente no sabía cómo encauzar su vida luego de los últimos acontecimientos.

Su confusión tenía nombre y apellido: Mikasa Ackerman.

Petra por su parte, herida y sin entender nada, lloraba durante las noches. Un insomne Levi Ackerman apretaba los puños de pura rabia cada vez que paseaba por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche y la escuchaba. Si pudiera lo mataría.

* * *

Un día, aprovechando que estaban los dos solos en la casa, el azabache acorraló a Petra mientras ésta bordaba en el jardín.

-¿Vas a seguir sufriendo por él? – preguntó una áspera voz masculina y conocida que la estremeció.

Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo aterrada.

-¿Cómo lo sabe…?

-Son demasiado obvios. – la cortó el joven desviando la mirada incómodo – Por lo menos para mí…

-Tengo que darle tiempo. – repuso Petra volviendo a su labor – Aunque esperable, fue muy repentino nuestro encuentro. Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que se acomoden las cosas y…

-No te vayas con él. – la interrumpió Levi sin mirarla.

-¿Qué? – La chica no entendía.

-Que no te vayas con él.

-¿Pero por qué? – quiso saber ella sorprendida.

Fue ahí que él la miró a los ojos. Una mirada suplicante y llena de amor. Y Petra entendió. No hacían falta las palabras para expresar aquello.

-No… - gimió dejando sus cosas y corriendo hacia la casa hecha un mar de lágrimas. Levi simplemente la contemplaba con ojos anhelantes y tristes.

* * *

La pelirroja entraba en la casa como un torbellino justo cuando Isabel llegaba de hacer las compras.

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro, Petra! – chilló en alemán con su acento de dudosa calidad. - ¡Ven! ¡Ayúdame con esto, por favor! – añadió alegremente mientras le señalaba unas cajas y bolsas que el chofer apenas podía llevar.

-¿Y la señorita Mikasa no venía con usted? – preguntó una vez que se encerraron en la habitación de la jovencita casadera para ordenar sus vestidos nuevos.

-Ella y Eren me acompañaron hasta el portón, pero decidieron que tenían algo que hacer. – respondió Isabel restándole importancia. Petra sintió que el estómago se le contraía.

-Veo que están muy apegados. – quiso sacar charla.

-Sí. – le decía la otra sin darse cuenta – Ya sabes, seguramente está muy agradecido por lo que hicimos por él, pero… - y le guiñó un ojo, picarona – me di cuenta de cierta conexión entre los dos, ya sabes: siempre buscan estar solos, les gusta conversar entre ellos y esas miradas que se dedican… - ella enumeraba esos hechos tranquilamente y con un toque romántico, mientras nuestra querida pelirroja sentía que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. Por último, Isabel agregó con una mirada significativa que Petra no supo cómo interpretar. – Más nos vale a nosotras no interferir con esos asuntos. Cuando se trata del corazón, sólo se trata de dos personas. Nadie más, ni nadie menos.

Así que era por eso… con dolor, llegó a la conclusión de que el amor que Eren sentía por ella aunque sincero, no era constante ni suficiente como para llevar una vida juntos. Habían pasado de estar enamorados hasta la muerte al terrible giro del destino de separarse. Y esa separación, pensaba ella con la respiración entrecortada, fue más que conveniente como para que sus sentimientos hacia ella mermaran y los dirigiera a otra persona. Otra persona más bella, más rica y de familia menos rancia que la de ella.

Y ya no pensó más, pues todo se puso oscuro de repente, y sólo escuchó los gritos de Isabel mientras caía desmayada.

* * *

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, estaba en su habitación, bajo las miradas preocupadas del médico, Traute y Levi. Isabel y Mikasa la observaban desde la puerta sin expresión en los rostros, mientras que Eren, detrás de ella, le lanzó una mirada de alivio y advertencia. Aquello sólo confirmaba las sospechas de la pelirroja. Se echó a llorar alterada y sin poder hablar, y el médico le administró un calmante que la haría dormir durante toda la noche.

Levi moría por dentro. No tenía ni por asomo las mismas sospechas que ella, pero sabía que Eren era el culpable de su estado. Con semblante peligroso, como un animal protector, se dirigió a los demás.

-Tienen prohibido entrar aquí. – dijo con voz de ultratumba – Todos, salvo el médico o yo. Sin excepción.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Petra despertó con el ruido de tumulto en la casa. Se incorporó de repente y se ganó un buen mareo por eso, pero al recordar que todo lo sucedido el día anterior no fue una pesadilla, sintió su rostro perder calidez y las lágrimas amenazaron nuevamente con salir.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que había una nota bajo su puerta, que alcanzó lentamente debido a su debilidad. Cuando la leyó, esas lágrimas empezaron a caer desesperadamente de sus ojos, como si no tuvieran fin. La angustia del rechazo y el abandono apretaron su pecho de tal manera que apenas podía respirar. Temblaba de pies a cabeza deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no fuera más que una horrible alucinación.

_Perdóname, Petra._

Dos palabras. Dos palabras que lo decían todo y terminaban de destruir su alma. Se sentía un recipiente vacío, ya no quedaba nada en su interior. La joven entendía perfectamente la carga emocional de esa simple nota, lo que decía de manera implícita, lo que escondía.

Todo su sacrificio había sido en vano.

Ahora estaba sola en el mundo.

Pero ahí no terminaba la cosa…

Una de las sirvientas, con el rostro agitado y resoplando como un caballo, entraba para ver si había despertado al fin, y al verla, la sentó para contarle las novedades mientras la obligaba a comer.

-¡Ha ocurrido un escándalo! ¡La vergüenza para la familia Ackerman! – exclamaba - ¡El amo Kenny está desesperado y furioso con su hija! ¡La señora Traute se descompensó! ¡Y el amo Levi ni qué decir, está que echa fuego por la boca y los ojos! – se la veía asustada al nombrar a este último.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Petra, olvidándose por un momento de sus propias desgracias.

Nada la preparó para lo que se le vino encima.

-¡La señorita Mikasa y el tal Eren Jäger huyeron anoche! – graznó la criada - ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Según le explicó la señorita Isabel a los señores, ellos ya habían comenzado un romance poco antes de volver del internado. Al parecer, el amor floreció mientras ella lo cuidaba en su convalecencia. ¡Pero qué horror! ¡¿Tener que huir?! ¡El amo Levi está ahora moviendo contactos para encontrarlos como sea! La cuestión es que ahora están obligados a casarse debido al escándalo, ya sabes, ante la duda de si consumaron o no su amor en el interín…

Pero Petra ya no escuchaba. Sentía como si mil dagas atravesaran su cuerpo. Pero no dejó escapar ni una sola lágrima más. Se levantó decidida, y con la mirada opaca y voz monótona, agradeció a la sirvienta por el desayuno y subió a la habitación de Isabel.

La joven Ackerman se encontraba preocupada por la joven pareja. Aunque también se sentía algo culpable por encubrirlos, confiaba en que las cosas se pudieran arreglar de la mejor manera posible. Estaba recostada en su cama pensando en su prima cuando su dama de compañía entró a su cuarto con una mirada sin vida y pálida. Parecía como si estuviera muerta.

-Petra…

-Buenos días, señorita Isabel. – saludó la aludida secamente y con un alemán severo – Le voy a pedir por favor que se levante, hoy leeremos un nuevo libro. Cumbres borrascosas…

Era el libro menos favorito de Isabel, pero a Petra le parecía perfecto. Representaba tal cual cómo se sentía por dentro. Cruda y sin esperanzas.

* * *

En menos de un día, habían dado con la pareja de enamorados. Casualmente estaban parando en la cabaña que Mikasa tenía con Isabel en los límites del internado. Unos furiosos Levi y Kenny se preparaban junto a sus hombres para ir en su búsqueda, y una decidida Petra insistió en acompañarlos. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos y oírlo de la misma boca de Eren.

Levi percibió que, lejos de estar destruida o enojada, ella lucía impasible y hasta fría.

Cuando llegaron al dichoso nidito de amor, Eren y Mikasa salieron cautelosamente a enfrentarlos. Detrás de los demás, Petra escuchaba con tristeza cómo el castaño defendía su amor por Mikasa y prometía cumplirle mientras la azabache se interponía entre él y las armas de Levi y Kenny a los gritos. Le recordaba fuertemente la vez que el muchacho hizo lo mismo pero con su propio padre, pero esta vez había más vehemencia en la defensa de sus actos de amor.

Si había alguna última y mínima esperanza para recuperarlo, eso hizo que se esfumara.

Suspirando, la chica salió para encararse con su antiguo amante. Eren la miró pasmado.

-¿Por qué, Eren? – quiso saber con ojos llorosos. Levi observaba atento y en silencio.

-Petra… yo te amaba. – balbuceaba el joven de igual manera – Lo que sentía por ti era lo más verdadero en ese entonces, te lo juro. Pero Mikasa apareció y…

-Lo cambió todo. – terminó la pelirroja con semblante cansado. Ahí lo tenía.

-Sí… ella ha despertado en mí sentimientos que no pensé que existían.

-Sentimientos que yo no desperté en ti jamás. – prosiguió ella - ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que por ese amor insuficiente que sentías por mí, yo perdí a mi familia. Ya no tengo adónde regresar y nadie que me reciba. Todo lo que hice fue en vano.

-Perdóname, Petra… - murmuró Eren con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cállate, basura. – le espetó Levi, harto de la tortura que la pelirroja se autoinfligía con ese idiota. – Listo, le dijiste que no la quieres y que a mi hermana sí. ¿Acaso piensas que voy a permitir semejante cosa? ¿Qué me garantiza que no le harás lo mismo?

-¡Entienda, Señor Levi, yo la amo! – exclamó Eren desafiante. - ¡Y si no me cree máteme ahora mismo! – dicho esto, se acercó al azabache, y tomándolo por sorpresa, colocó la boca de su escopeta en su propia frente. - ¡Dispare! – apremió el castaño.

Levi se quedó estático. Ganas no le faltaron de apretar el gatillo, viendo lo que le había hecho a Petra y lo que estaba haciendo con Mikasa. Pero en el fondo, reconocía el valor del muchacho para morir allí mismo si tanto no lo querían con su hermana. Pero, como si del toque de un ángel se tratara, sintió la mano de Petra colocarse sobre su hombro.

-Por favor, Levi, no dispare. – le pidió dulcemente – Recuerdo que sucedió lo mismo cuando mi padre nos descubrió, y en ese entonces, Eren huyó. Ahora está más que dispuesto a morir por Mikasa. Creo que es un amor sincero y hay que dejarlo ser. Me dejé llevar por el desengaño y empecé a actuar de manera fría, de una manera que no era yo. Pero mi naturaleza no me permitió seguir de ese modo, soy una persona con sed de comprender la mente del otro y sus razones. Y ahora comprendo el amor de Eren hacía su hermana, más grande que el que sintió por mí. – intentó que aflojara el agarre de su rifle – Déjelos. No haga como mi padre y provoque algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir.

Levi la miraba a los ojos con confusión y amor, y un instante después bajó el arma. Miró a Eren y a Mikasa y les dijo – Está bien. – Kenny lo miró perplejo – Se casarán ahora mismo y se irán a vivir en Nueva Jersey en una de nuestras casas. Odio admitirlo, Eren, pero se te da bien esto de los negocios. Así que allá ayudarás a mi representante Mike Zacharius con mis negocios. No tengo nada más que decir. – terminó cansado.

-¿Estás seguro, mocoso? – le preguntó Kenny, desconfiado.

-Seguro, Kenny. No te preocupes, no dejaré que esto se sepa y afecte el compromiso de Isabel con Farlan. Además, sabes que los Church son algo extravagantes y no les interesa mucho lo que digan los demás.

Kenny respiró tranquilo.

Levi miró fijamente a su hermana. Había una mezcla de decepción y malestar en su mirada. Pero también de amor y admiración.

-Mocosa. – le dijo – No me decepciones más.

La joven se lanzó en brazos de su hermano.

-No lo haré. – dijo entre lágrimas – Gracias, Levi. Y perdón.

-Ya basta. – le regañó su hermano mayor – Odio ver a las mujeres llorar. Ahora váyanse y tranquilicen a Traute y a Isabel.

Mikasa le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia Eren. Se adelantaron a la ciudad en uno de los carruajes junto a Kenny.

Sólo quedaban él y Petra.

El azabache tenía un mal presentimiento con lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento.

-¿Qué harás ahora? – preguntó con voz ronca.

-Terminaré mi trabajo con la señorita Isabel hasta el mes que viene que viajará a Alemania. – respondió tranquilamente la pelirroja – Después me iré.

-¿Adónde? ¿Volverás con tu familia?

-No. Ya me hice la idea de que no me aceptarán más como su hija.

-Pero…

-Creo que me quedaré en esta ciudad y saldré adelante sola como profesora de idiomas o música. Lo que gano actualmente con ustedes me servirá para empezar. – y sin darle lugar a Levi para replicar, Petra volvió rápidamente al carruaje.

Volvieron en silencio a la mansión Ackerman.

* * *

El mes pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Levi. Por medio de una pequeña y discreta ceremonia, Eren y Mikasa se casaron y partieron de inmediato para Nueva Jersey. Por suerte, el escándalo no salió de las cuatro paredes del hogar y no se propagó, por lo que Traute, quien era el miembro de la familia más social de todos, esparció la noticia de la boda de su sobrina con un joven de la alta sociedad extranjero, cuyo matrimonio se dio de sopetón por los negocios de él en otra ciudad. Ésa fue toda la explicación.

Pero lo que más inquietaba a Levi, más aún que todo el asunto con su hermana, era la inminente partida de Petra Ral. Partida que a ella también le estaba empezando a pesar a causa de él.

El joven patrón había sido muy protector y atento con ella, le había comprendido y dado su espacio luego de lo de Eren y Mikasa. Ella sabía de sus sentimientos desde esa declaración tácita en el jardín tiempo atrás, pero aún no se sentía preparada para albergar a alguien más en su corazón. No con todo lo que había sufrido. Pero aquello no evitaba que no dejara de pensar en él, pues en el fondo le dolía no verlo más y no se explicaba ese vacío en su interior que le generaba tal expectativa.

Pero ella se lo negaba a sí misma. Tenía que sanar primero antes de considerar volver a entregar su corazón. Aunque el nuevo dueño de sus pensamientos estuviera más que entregado a ella.

* * *

Llegó el día de la partida de Isabel (quien no había parado de pedirle perdón a su joven dama de compañía), y con ello al día siguiente sería la de Petra. Esa última semana la pelirroja se había dedicado a buscar un nuevo lugar en donde vivir, llegando a dar con una pequeña pero acogedora residencia de señoritas, a pesar de la insistencia de la familia Ackerman en que siguiera trabajando para ellos. Petra estaba más que decidida a dejar todo su pasado y presente atrás.

Ese día, Levi estaba sentado con la mirada perdida en el hermoso jardín, que a él se le antojaba terrorífico. Sintió un tenue aroma a jazmín, y se volteó para ver a Petra preparada para marcharse.

-Me voy, Levi. – se despidió dulcemente ella.

Él no respondió.

-¿Sabes? – habló el muchacho después de un instante – En el Valle de Napa en California, tengo unos viñedos que heredé de mi padre. Ahora están descuidados con todo esto de la Ley Seca, pero me gustaría cultivar flores y luego uvas cuando termine esa mierda. Si tú quieres…

-Levi, necesito estar sola por un tiempo. – le interrumpió Petra – Tú no mereces a una persona rota como yo, no mereces las sobras de un amor fracasado. Tú mereces más que eso…

-¡PERO YO TE QUIERO A TI! – bramó él sacando sus emociones a flor de piel, algo inaudito. – Yo quiero que sanes a mi lado, quiero recibir esas sobras, porque sé que haré que sientas algo más fuerte por mí en el futuro. Ven conmigo, Petra. – le pidió angustiado.

-Lo siento, Levi. – gimió la pelirroja – Adiós.

-Tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida como yo tengo el derecho a amarte. – se despidió él con el rostro descompuesto. Luego se levantó y se fue de allí, dejando a Petra llorando.

Era una separación necesaria.

* * *

_3 años después_

En su finca en el Valle de Napa, Levi despertaba a un nuevo día. Se había mudado de la gran ciudad al campo californiano y lo había puesto a punto para dedicarse a la agricultura. Sus negocios en la ciudad estaban a cargo de Kenny, Mike y Eren (con el cual la relación mejoró) y en Europa bajo el competente control de su socio Erwin Smith. Mientras, él pasaba sus días trabajando la tierra y su propio interior.

Petra, por su parte, había trabajado en Nueva York como profesora de idiomas de las pequeñas hijas de una familia acaudalada, por lo que gracias a ello, vivía holgadamente. Poco a poco fue olvidándose de su pasión por Eren, a quien deseaba la mayor de las felicidades. Hasta que llegó el momento en que su corazón estaba listo para volver a amar, tal vez con mucha más intensidad.

A pesar de todo, Levi y Petra siguieron mandándose correspondencia durante esos tres años. La negativa de ella a irse a vivir con él y la posterior mudanza del joven Ackerman no mermó las ganas de mantener contacto y amistad a través de las misivas. Para ambos era un bálsamo para sus almas y una manera de allanar el camino para un posible futuro juntos.

Y el día llegó. El día en que Petra, por medio de su hermosa caligrafía, le confesaba su más profundo amor y admiración, respondiendo por fin de manera afirmativa a las constantes propuestas del azabache de mudarse con él a California.

Finalmente era una mujer dispuesta a amar y a entregarse por completo. A ese hombre que a su vez la adoraba sin reservas.

El hombre, emocionado a morir, corrió frenético y loco de alegría para agarrar papel y pluma y responder a esa carta de amor con otra. Días después, mientras preparaba sus pertenencias, Petra recibió la carta y se dispuso a leer la respuesta de su nuevo amor:

_Mocosa, mi querida mocosa:_

_Tu carta me dio mucha alegría, me ha traído una gran esperanza de cara al futuro. ¡Me amas! Finalmente, unas pocas palabras me devolvieron tu voz, tu mirada, tu silueta conmovedora de mis días y noches de soledad. Dios permita que mi mensaje llegue a Nueva York antes de tu partida a San Francisco, pues he de ir personalmente en tu búsqueda una vez arribes. ¿Cómo te encontraría allí si fueras tan imprudente como para perderte?_

"_Nueva vida" dices, "nuevo comienzo". ¿Necesitas de toda esa novedad, tú, que renuevas todas las cosas y en particular el corazón de este esclavo tuyo?_

_Confieso que todavía estoy temblando por tu inmensa ternura y tu vehemencia, esa llama tuya que me paralizó apenas te vi hace años. Recuerdo esa confesión que te hice en el jardín una vez, que no terminó de ser confesión, pues no había podido decirte esas dos palabras, ya que no lo permitiste y quedé en silencio mientras huías de mí. Hoy, lo grito cien veces al día, con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz, deseando que se extienda a través de la distancia formidable que nos separa: Te amo, Petra, te amo para siempre._

_Esto puede hacerte reír después de tantos años de separación. Me alivia. Me asegura que estoy vivo, en paz conmigo mismo. El resto no es nada. Y tú lo eres todo._

_Como te he ido contando a lo largo del tiempo, hice grandes cambios. Sabes que no tengo gusto por las ciudades y los lazos, por lo que me mantengo en la finca de mi padre, una casa familiar rodeada de grandes jardines y viñedos. Te ofrezco, desde el fondo de mi corazón, esta irrisoria realeza._

_Son las diez de la noche. El aire huele a petricor, menta y caramelo porque dejé caer el azúcar de mi té negro en la estufa. No sabes la ilusión que me hace tenerte. Mañana por la mañana iré a ver los jardines y las huertas y comenzaré a esperar, a esperarte. Ya estoy esperando. _

_Para ti, mi vida…_

_Tuyo por siempre,_

_Levi Ackerman_

Días después, mientras Levi terminaba con su habitual recorrido por los campos, vio una silueta que se acercaba a él con un par de maletas. Él sonrió, con el corazón a mil por hora. Mocosa desobediente, pensó, había adelantado su viaje y hecho el trayecto ella misma hasta su finca. Todo para que el encuentro fuera más privado, más cercano. Y era verdad. Para qué reunirse rodeados de personas en una estación si podían tener de testigos a la fauna y flora del lugar. No lo dudó ni un segundo y corrió a abrazarla.

-Viniste, Petra. – gemía él escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mujer que recibió su abrazo con emoción y ternura – Te amo, te amo tanto que he estado muerto y ahora vuelvo a la vida.

-Levi… - lloraba Petra de felicidad – Te amo, y ahora sí lo digo sin dudar y con el corazón en la mano. Es tuyo… - fue sorprendida por el beso de Levi, quien estaba a punto de colapsar debido a su aroma y a sus labios que siempre había anhelado. Ella le correspondió rápidamente con la misma pasión.

Por fin, después de pasar por tanto, podían estar juntos para siempre.

* * *

**_Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro; es mirar juntos en la misma dirección... - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_**


	4. ¡Estúpida Cupido!

Primero:

**MJ Keehl:** ¡Gracias a vos por confiar en el contenido! Me pone muy contenta que gusten las historias, me salen del alma y es lindo ver que los demás lo valoran.

**Katty05:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!

¡Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega!

* * *

**¡Estúpida Cupido!**

_Gritos, horror, las murallas derrumbándose, cientos de titanes invadiéndolos desde distintos puntos…_

_Casas destruidas, personas devoradas, todo un espectáculo dantesco bajo el manto del humo negro proveniente del caos y la catástrofe, lo que daba la impresión de ser de noche, aun siendo de día…_

_Era el fin de la humanidad…_

* * *

-¡Kyaaa! – abriendo los ojos como platos, asustada y cayéndose de la cama, Hange Zöe despertaba a un nuevo día de febrero en el castillo que hacía de cuartel para la Legión de Reconocimiento. Mientras se abanicaba con una mano para tranquilizarse, recordó esa pesadilla tan vívida que hizo que tuviera escalofríos. Parecía profética. Y la verdad, de seguir como estaban, era un fin muy posible el que se les avecinaba. Ya no podrían pelear por la libertad, por la vida y por el amor…

El amor…

Y ahí Hange vió la luz.

¡Tenía una misión! Y esa era la de hacer que las personas enamoradas dejaran de callar sus sentimientos. Ante lo impredecible de la vida y el destino, era hora de que uno se dejara de remilgos y se hiciera cargo de su corazón. ¡Y ella haría de Cupido! Todo eso pensaba Hange mientras se cambiaba y se dirigía al comedor para desayunar.

A ver… ¿qué parejas debía unir?

Mmmm… sabía que Mike y Nanaba sentían algo el uno por el otro, y que lo negaban a todo aquel que lo hiciera notar, pero Hange también sabía que ambos dormían juntos a escondidas. Su habitación estaba junto a la de Mike, por lo que algunas noches escuchaba el ruido de las cabalgatas que llevaban a cabo y que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Así que no sería necesario juntar a dos tortolitos que ya estaban juntos.

¿Moblit y Nifa? Como eran sus subordinados, desde hacía un tiempo sospechaba que pasaba algo entre ellos, pero pensándolo bien, parecía más delirio y ocurrencia de la castaña que algo cercano a la realidad. Ambos jóvenes se llevaban muy bien y eran compinches, pero Nifa era demasiado discreta y Moblit demasiado tímido. No había manera de saber si se gustaban como para actuar debidamente.

¿Los reclutas? Veía que Sasha estaba siempre con esos chicos Jean y Connie, pero en vez de quedarse con uno o con los dos, la jovencita tenía una relación más sólida con las patatas. Caso perdido. Lo mismo con Jean y Mikasa: se notaba que él la adoraba, pero la otra ni por asomo. Y siguiendo con esa cadena de amores no correspondidos, estaban Eren y Mikasa nuevamente, el castaño estaba entusiasmado con otras cosas mientras la azabache besaba el piso en donde se paraba. Mmmm… ¿Ymir y Christa? Mismo caso que Mike y Nanaba. Reiner que gustaba de la rubia, pero era un Jean 2. Y después estaban Bertholdt y Armin por el amor de Annie, pero esos dos eran más miedosos que Moblit y ella tenía una cara de piedra que no se sabía qué pudiera estar pensando. ¡Ahhh, no había parejas que unir!

Un momento, quedaba una.

La bella Petra y el enano sangrón de Levi.

Desde hacía años había tensión sexual entre ese par de pigmeos, pero era más lentos que ella con Erwin. Sí, sin duda su misión era para con ellos, hacer que ese par asumiera lo que uno despertaba en el otro. Siempre había notado el brillo en los ojos de Petra al verlo, que ni se molestaba en disimular; y Levi, aunque poco expresivo, cada tanto dejaba escapar una mirada de amor cuando la pelirroja no lo miraba.

¡Y de paso le haría un gran favor a la humanidad! Si sus cálculos no fallaban, habría más soldados fuertes de sangre Ackerman de decidirse el enano a procrear. Pero para la capitana, lo primordial era el amor latente entre ellos.

Y después, tal vez… ella y Erwin…

Sonrojada, Hange se frotó las manos mientras llegaba al comedor. ¡Manos a la obra!

* * *

_Primer intento para unir a los tortolitos (en el caso de esos dos gnomos, colibríes): Insinuaciones._

La capitana empezaría con algo inofensivo, que consistía básicamente en hacerle bromas a Levi respecto a la pelirroja a ver qué hacía, así como en hacer comentarios en voz alta para que Petra escuchara. Era cuestión de ver qué reacción tenían ambos para tantear terreno.

Y esa misma mañana, en el desayuno, comenzó el operativo.

-Hey, enano, ¿qué tanto le miras a Petra? – preguntó de repente, viendo cómo Levi miraba fijamente hacia la mesa donde estaba su escuadrón.

El hombre por poco se atragantó, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

-¿De qué hablas, cuatro ojos? – replicó bruscamente.

-Nah, pasa que la miras mucho. – explicó Hange como si nada – Y seré cuatro ojos, pero veo muy bien: esas miraditas que le lanzas no son de capitán, son de hombre. – sentenció.

-Cosas tuyas, idiota. – resopló él algo sonrojado.

-Ay, Levi, es muy gracioso verte así de enamorado. – rió Hange.

-¡Te dije que no me pasa nada, loca del demonio! – masculló el azabache harto. – Aquí nadie tiene tiempo para esas idioteces, sólo tú viendo cosas donde no las hay.

-Di lo que quieras, pero eres demasiado obvio.

-¡Ya cállate! – y se levantó saliendo como un tornado del comedor, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Más tarde seguía el suplicio.

Durante una reunión entre Erwin y los capitanes y mientras ellos departían, Petra les preparó té y bizcochos. Todos la felicitaron por sus cualidades en la cocina, y fue ahí que Hange aprovechó.

-¡Qué rico, enana! Para cuando te cases con Levi lo vas a tener bien atendido.

Un plato voló hacia su cabeza, cortesía del aludido, pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente.

Petra salió huyendo del cuarto, colorada hasta las orejas.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, maldita! – se molestó Levi.

-¡No sé por qué te enojas, enano! – replicó la castaña - ¡Si te gusta!

-Eres una…

-¡Bueno, basta! – pidió Erwin con seriedad. – Sigamos con lo nuestro.

Y Hange lo dejó por la paz, obedeciendo a Erwin. A ese rubio tentación le permitía todo.

Y así avanzaban los días, con Hange haciéndose la pesada con ambos, provocando el enojo de él y la vergüenza de ella. Pero ya estaba empezando a cansarse. A pesar de las reacciones graciosas de ambos, su relación no cambiaba, seguían tan estoicos con esa farsa de capitán-subordinada, que la castaña tuvo que aceptar que tenía que buscar otros métodos.

Por lo menos gracias a eso, ahora confirmaba que entre esos dos la cosa iba a explotar. Era cuestión de que alguien les ayudara a dirigir bien esa pasión, y ella era la indicada.

_Resultado: No era un fracaso, pero tampoco un éxito. Ni muy muy, ni tan tan._

* * *

_Segundo intento en nombre de Eros: Celos (ay, la que se va a armar)._

Como el tonto de Auruo flirteaba siempre con Petra de manera amistosa, a la capitana se le ocurrió que si le hacía notar al enano que tenía competencia seria, tal vez en un intento desesperado, se le declararía a la pelirroja obteniendo el seguro sí de ella. Así que estaba decidido: le comería la cabeza a Levi con suposiciones sobre ellos dos.

Y la hora del entrenamiento era el momento perfecto. Ya que Auruo y Petra practicaban lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Levi supervisaba todo con la mirada aburrida y atento a lo que hacía la pelirroja. No se fuera a lastimar su ángel pelirrojo.

-¡Hola, enano! – saludó alegremente Hange detrás de él. El azabache dio un respingo, la muy idiota le había cortado la inspiración.

-¿Qué quieres, estúpida? – le espetó él.

-Nada. Sólo pasaba a saludarte y a mirar a tu escuadrón. – explicó la castaña inocentemente – Sí que son buenos.

-Por algo son la élite, cuatro ojos. – repuso Levi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Y ahí la otra aprovechó.

-Mmmm… veo que la relación de Auruo y Petra va viento en popa. – observó mirando a los dos soldados.

Una sonrisita de satisfacción cruzó por su rostro al ver que un brillo alarmante chispeó en los ojos de Levi.

-¿Cómo que relación? – inquirió él con voz ronca.

-Ah, perdón… pensé que estabas al tanto de lo que pasaba con tus subordinados. – se disculpó Hange, sin saber que había puesto en marcha una bomba de tiempo en su colega.

-Cállate, ellos no tienen tiempo para esas cosas.

-Pero míralos, enano. – le señaló ella. En ese momento Petra había caído y Auruo le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, a lo que ella aceptó de buena gana mientras los dos reían – Esas miradas y esas sonrisas que se dirigen… según escuché por ahí, él está en vías de proponerle ser su novia, y a ella no la veo indiferente en cuanto a eso. Harían linda pareja, ¿no te parece? – mientras hablaba, Auruo ayudaba a la pelirroja a quitarse el polvo de los hombros, lo que hizo que Levi pegara un grito que dejó a Hange sorda.

-¡OIGAN! ¡NO ES MOMENTO DE RISAS Y TONTERÍAS! ¡O SE PONEN A ENTRENAR ESTA MIERDA O LOS CASTIGARÉ!

Estaba colérico y eso a Hange le dio infinita alegría. No pensó que sería tan fácil hacer reaccionar al enano.

-Disculpe, capitán. – balbuceó Petra, temiendo decepcionar a su superior.

-Pero si sólo… - empezó Auruo, pero Levi le lanzó una mirada asesina que le dejó al lengua congelada.

-¡¿Saben qué?! ¡Se terminó el entrenamiento! ¡Ahora se ponen a dar 200 vueltas al campo! ¡TODOS! ¡Y alguien que me haga el puto té! ¡PETRA! – obviamente era para alejarla de Auruo.

-Sí, capitán. – suspiró ella entristecida. No se explicaba por qué estaba tan nervioso.

Y la cosa no mejoró con el correr de los días. Un Levi cada vez más enfurruñado veía muestras de cariño entre sus dos subordinados en donde no las había, mientras Hange lo azuzaba cual demonio al oído, ya diciéndole que si tenía algo que decir lo dijera, que reclamara lo que le pertenecía por derecho y que dónde quedaba la dignidad del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad si no era capaz de luchar por lo que quería. Mientras, el azabache se contenía de matar a toda la Legión y secuestrar a Petra, porque para el muy bruto ésa era una opción más que tentadora. A esas alturas, él mismo ya había asumido sus sentimientos por la pelirroja, pero era Levi Ackerman, y Levi Ackerman no tenía ni la más pálida idea de cómo proceder, expresarse y abordar. Para rematar, malinterpretaba la personalidad dulce y tímida de Petra para con él con miedo y culpa, como si temiera que el capitán le hiciera algo a Auruo. Y toda esa cadena de amargura para el azabache sólo lo enloquecía.

Y Hange estaba feliz. Ella estaba ciega con lo mal encaminado que iba aquello y pensaba que el Rey tendría que nombrarla Cupido oficial de los muros. Así era su desempeño en ese atolladero emocional de los implicados.

Y como esa situación y Levi tenían una mecha muy corta, un día la catástrofe golpeó la puerta del cuartel liderado por Erwin Smith (quien por cierto, no tenía idea de la tramoya de la castaña).

Erd, uno de los miembros del escuadrón de Levi, mandaba a menudo misivas de amor para su novia, pero como no era muy especialista en palabras, siempre le pedía ayuda a Auruo, quien era más leído y tenía más facilidad de escritura, aparte de ser su compañero de habitación. Un día en particular, el rubio le había pedido a su camarada que le redactara una carta para el objeto de su afecto, a quien siempre llamaba "mi diosa de fuego" aunque fuera castaña, y que luego se la diera para que la firmara. La ardiente carta escrita por Auruo para Erd decía lo siguiente:

_Mi diosa de fuego:_

_No puedo esperar más para estar junto a ti. Sentir tu piel, tus labios y tu sedoso cabello. Te amo tanto, amor, que me siento desfallecer sólo de pensarte. Cuando tengamos unos días libres, ten por seguro que iremos a recorrer el pueblo y los bosques alrededor. ¿Recuerdas ese lago secreto donde nos bañamos el pasado verano y que fue testigo de nuestro amor incontables veces? Pues muero por repetir la experiencia, además, es hora de que hable con tu padre al respecto. No puedo dejar de pensar en la dicha que sería que fueras mi mujer en todos los sentidos, y así como nuestros cuerpos ya se unieron, quiero que nuestras almas queden selladas en sagrado matrimonio. He de decirte que ya tengo en la mira el anillo digno de tu blanca mano._

_Amor mío, por siempre tuyo._

Auruo escribía todo esto con una mueca de desagrado, pues de paso descubría detalles privados de su amigo que no hacía falta que supiera. Pero bueno, ya que confiaba en él para las cartas de su novia, lo menos que podía hacer era ignorar todo aquello y escribir. Cuando terminó, dejó un espacio para que Erd firmara la hoja del amor.

-Ya la terminé, Erd. – anunció Auruo.

-Gracias, amigo, la firmaré después. – se alegró el rubio – ¿Puedo pedirte ahora que me eches una mano? El capitán quiere esos establos limpios para el atardecer y voy retrasado. – ambos soldados se apresuraron y salieron del cuarto. La carta sin firmar de Erd quedó en el escritorio de Auruo.

Mientras, Levi buscaba a Auruo para pedirle ir al pueblo por unos víveres. ¿Y adónde se dirigió? Al cuarto que compartía con Erd.

Después de llamar sin respuesta, entró para cerciorarse de que su subordinado no estuviera haciéndose el que no escuchaba, cuando algo captó su atención. Una carta en la mesita del muchacho y escrita con su pulcra letra. Levi no era de fisgonear en los asuntos de su escuadrón, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, por lo que tomó la hoja y la leyó.

A medida que sus duros ojos azules recorrían la carta, estos se abrían descomunalmente a la vez que su pálido rostro se tornaba colorado de la ira. _¿Mi diosa de fuego?_ ¡Sólo había una sola mujer en la Legión con tal característica y esa era Petra! _¡¿Lago testigo de su amor?!_ Le estaba por dar un síncope de imaginarse la escena mientras sus manos temblaban de ira con la carta arrugándose en ellas. _¡¿MATRIMONIO?!_ ¡No, no podía ser verdad! ¡Petra lo quería a él, a Levi Ackerman! ¡Nunca le dijo nada pero se le notaba a la pelirroja! Lamentaba nunca haber tenido ni el valor ni las ganas de adelantarse a cualquier desgraciado en el cuartel; todo era culpa de él. No podía soportar a Petra enamorada de otro hombre, entregada a otro hombre… ¡casada con otro hombre! ¡Y encima Auruo! Pero callaría, no arruinaría la felicidad de su amada pelirroja. Seguiría manteniendo en secreto su amor, a fin de no hacerle pasar vergüenza y para ahorrársela a él también. Pero no se iría perdiendo: ahora mismo buscaba a Auruo para darle una soberana paliza. Ya buscaría la excusa para justificarse.

Los dos miembros de su escuadrón acababan de llegar de los establos y se disponían a merendar algo en el comedor. Pero Auruo ni alcanzó a meterse un pedazo de pan en la boca, viendo que su capitán caminaba hacia él velozmente y con una cara de los mil demonios. Se mordió la lengua del susto.

-¡BASURAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ ERA ESA CARTA QUE LE ESCRIBISTE A PETRA?! – bramó un descontrolado Levi mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para matarlo a golpes, olvidándose de no mencionar a Petra. Y se armó el desastre: volaron sillas y mesas, trozos de cubiertos y botellas por doquier, la gente a su alrededor estática, pues no entendían qué le pasaba al capitán, y estaban muertos de miedo con él. Soldados corrían de aquí para allá llamando a los demás que estaban afuera y buscando a Erwin, las chicas gimoteaban asustadas mirando la carnicería que se desplegaba en medio de las mesas. Auruo ya estaba inconsciente e irreconocible por los golpes, y Levi seguía masacrándolo pareciendo un poseído por Satán. - ¡TE LA VAS A LLEVAR PERO PRIMERO TE PARTO LA CARA!

-¡BASTA, LEVI! – la potente voz de un enojado Erwin Smith se hizo escuchar por encima del pandemónium, y todos callaron al instante. Levi detuvo el puño a medio camino del rostro de su soldado. Poco a poco, parecía volver en sí. Erwin levantó la dichosa carta que traía en sus manos, cual salvador de la Patria. - ¡Para que sepas, esta carta iba dirigida a la novia de Erd, y Auruo sólo la había escrito en su nombre!

Al parecer, en medio de la confusión, Erd se había avispado al escuchar los reclamos de su capitán, por lo que fue a su habitación no sólo para buscar la carta de la discordia, sino también para encontrarse con su cuarto destrozado. El ataque de locura de su superior había comenzado allí. Con rapidez, le comunicó todo a Erwin, Mike y Hange. Ellos sabían que algo había entre Levi y Petra, y no era difícil adivinar que el desbarajuste se debía a que el celoso azabache había entendido todo mal.

De repente, después de recuperarse del arrebato, Levi se vio a sí mismo rodeado de soldados que lo miraban asustados, estaba manchado con sangre de pies a cabeza, tenía a su subordinado desmayado debajo de él. Y lo peor de todo: Petra lo miraba en silencio desde un rincón, en sus ojos había una mezcla de decepción y terror. Y lo último que quería el azabache era provocar eso en su amor.

Petra se unió a los soldados que llevaron a Auruo a la enfermería, mientras Erwin le pegaba el grito de su vida a Levi, quien estaba avergonzado y furioso por tener que aguantarse la reprimenda. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había gritado.

A un lado, Hange observaba la escena apesadumbrada. Esto de hacer de Cupido había ido demasiado lejos. Era obvio que ese brote psicótico en el azabache era consecuencia de las instigaciones que ella le había aplicado para que luchara por el amor de la pelirroja. Pero no se esperó que provocara la locura total en él y acabara casi matando a una persona. Ella sólo quería que su colega hablara con la chica y llevara las cosas de manera sana.

Días después, cuando Auruo recuperó la conciencia, sucedió algo inaudito: Levi fue a la enfermería a hacerle una visita y a pedirle perdón por todo. Ese día, todos pidieron un deseo.

_Resultado: Fracaso total y rotundo._

* * *

_Tercer intento (¡la tercera es la vencida!)… no, mejor no… basta de problemas…_

Con los días, un poco antes de terminar el mes, se había recuperado algo de la tranquilidad de la Legión. Una vez recuperado Auruo y en bueno términos con Levi, el comandante Erwin decidió darle una semana de descanso, por lo que el muchacho se fue a su casa. El rubio seguía enfadado con Levi por dejarse dominar por esos bajos instintos, mientras que el resto de las tropas continuaba temblando de miedo sólo de ver al enano azabache.

Y Levi, aunque no lo demostrara, se sentía fatal. Tenía regresiones a la época en la que era delincuente en la Ciudad Subterránea, donde le temían y señalaban. No eran recuerdos nada gratos para él. Además, Petra no le hablaba. Para más vergüenza, se había destapado la razón del ataque de Levi a su subordinado, y no faltaba quien no le echara la culpa a la pelirroja por provocadora. Y eso la tenía nerviosa y enojada: no negaba que se sentía halagada y hasta feliz de saber que Levi se había puesto celoso por su causa, pero de ahí a agredir salvajemente a su compañero estando loco de celos y sin aceptar ninguna explicación había un gran trecho. Esas no eran maneras de expresar algún desacuerdo, no, para la pelirroja la violencia por las dudas no era el camino, y su adorado capitán había demostrado ser bastante impredecible con su ira. Además, ella no tenía nada que ver con Auruo, ni de broma. Por suerte, junto al descubrimiento, las cosas pudieron esclarecerse, aunque Erd no tuvo de otra que empezar a cultivarse más para poder escribir él mismo las cartas a su novia.

Y en medio de esa calma con destellos de tensión entre los dos protagonistas de la novela de Hange, la castaña capitana era quien más frustrada se sentía. Era apenas la primera pareja bajo su manto del amor y la misión le había fallado estrepitosamente. Se sentía una inútil y una farsa para sí misma, todo por creerse que por una pesadilla indudablemente producida por la sugestión, ella tenía la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas. Por lo menos agradecía que nadie, mucho menos Erwin, supiera que ella estaba detrás de la explosión de la dinamita de Levi, y que por lo tanto era la culpable principal del descalabro vivido. El azabache tampoco le decía nada al respecto, suponía que llevado por la pena de aceptar el hecho de que ella lo ayudaba con Petra, aunque fuera de manera indirecta. Por eso callaban.

Un día, Levi y Petra se cruzaron y el azabache no se resistió a hablarle.

-Petra. – la llamó. Ella lo miró indiferente – Quiero mi té.

-Le pediré a Erd que se lo haga. – le respondió la pelirroja – Estaré limpiando el establo y seguramente me ensuciaré.

-¿Y me acompañarás más tarde a organizar los papeles que me mandó Erwin? – quiso saber él, impaciente.

-Lo siento, capitán. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para comprar víveres, pero de seguro Günther no tendrá problema con ayudarlo.

Hasta en eso lo evadía. Había intercambiado sus tareas con Erd y Günther con tal de no llevarle ni té ni comida a su oficina y estar sola con él. Y Levi se había hartado de darle su espacio y esperar su perdón en silencio. Y una vez más, explotó.

-¡¿Por qué me evitas, mocosa?! – exclamó molesto.

-¡No lo estoy evitando, capitán! – le contestó al otra, también molesta. - ¡¿Acaso por ser mujer tengo que hacerme cargo de su estómago y sus papeles?!

-¡Soy tu superior y a mí me respetas! ¡No me vas a venir a contradecir, así que quiero que hagas lo que siempre hacías!

-¡¿O sino qué?! ¡¿Me golpeará como a Auruo?!

Golpe bajo para Levi. Había quedado tan turulato y furioso con el reclamo de Petra, que si un titán se aparecía justo en ese momento, aprovecharía la distracción del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y se lo comería con facilidad.

-¡¿Qué tanto te importa Auruo?! – le cuestionó celoso. - ¿Acaso era verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Que están juntos!

-¡Pero eso ya está claro, lo de esa carta fue producto de una confusión! – se ofendió la joven.

-¡No hablo de eso! ¡Hablo de los rumores!

-No sé de qué rumores habla, pero Auruo y yo sólo somos amigos. Yo no estaría con otro que no fuera… ¡ay, estoy muy enojada con usted! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre atacar así a su subordinado?!

-¡Me equivoqué! ¡Ya está, le pedí perdón!

-¡Eso no justifica nada! ¡Y si todo aquello hubiese sido verdad, usted no tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida!

-¡Claro que tengo derecho, mocosa! ¡Soy tu capitán!

En un rincón desde las sombras, Hange escuchaba la discusión, mientras inevitablemente su mente se ponía a carburar a mil por hora. Y ese par de enanos imbéciles… a estas alturas todo el mundo, incluidos ellos, sabía de sus sentimientos y ni peleando se ponían de acuerdo. ¡Ya nada los detenía! La castaña estaba cabreada con esos dos y salió de su escondite para hacer lo primero que se vino a la cabeza.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos! – gritó dando zancadas hacia ellos. - ¡Si van a pelear por todo el cuartel, háganlo en un lugar más privado! – dicho esto, abrió de una patada la puerta más cercana, que daba a un depósito de artículos de limpieza, y tomando del cogote a los sorprendidos enamorados negados, los arrojó adentro y les echó llave. A ver si de una vez se tranquilizaban.

El cuartito era muy pequeño y apenas iluminado por una pequeña lámpara que a duras penas Levi pudo encender, mientras Petra estaba aplastada contra la puerta debido al espacio reducido. Ambos pasaron de discutir afuera a quedarse en el más absoluto de los silencios allí adentro, con el agregado de la peligrosa cercanía que experimentaban. Ya empezaban a sentir cosquilleos en zonas que por pudor no se describirán, a la vez que se miraban a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez. Y sin previo aviso, Levi la besó, asaltándole la boca de una manera que la pobre chica creía que se desmayaría, pero en vez de eso, le correspondió con el mismo ímpetu. Levi ya besaba su cuello y todo lo que tenía de ella a su paso.

-¡Yo te amo, Petra! Estaba celoso de que te fueras de mi lado… soy un cobarde por no haber hablado contigo antes… - le decía entre jadeos entrecortados mientras el muy atrevido metía mano y boca por todos lados.

-Levi eres un tonto… te amo… - gemía la otra sin quedarse atrás en la exploración.

Los detalles del encuentro en ese depósito quedarán a la imaginación de cada uno.

Mientras, del otro lado, una asombrada pero feliz Hange escuchaba el despliegue de pasión que se daba en el cuchitril aquel. Con una enorme sonrisa, deslizó la llave bajo la puerta para que pudieran salir una vez que terminaran con sus asuntos de enanos. ¡Ay, por fin tendrían enanitos!

Colocó unas señales a cada lado del corredor para prohibir su recorrido, así los soldados indiscretos no los interrumpían. Y como su alma de Cupido había regresado a su cuerpo, tenía una misión más que cumplir. Una misión para consigo misma.

-¡Ahora voy por ti, Errrrrwiiiiiinnn! – exclamó sonrojada.

Y se alejó canturreando y saltando en dirección a la oficina del rubio que le quitaba el sueño.

No había sido tan mal Cupido, y ahora sería la mujer más feliz de la humanidad.


	5. Flagrare cupiditate

**Flagrare cupiditate**

_Berlín, Reino de Prusia, 1850_

* * *

_Duerme, niña dormida,_

_tu lindo sueño a soñar._

_En tu lecho adormecida_

_partirás a navegar._

De nuevo. Ese hombre que tanto odiaba.

Lothar Ral observaba ceñudo desde la gran ventana de su despacho la manifestación que ese muerto de hambre de Levi Ackerman venía a hacerle frente a su fábrica textil, al frente de unos idiotas anarquistas como él, unos ignorantes analfabetos que sí que eran rápidos para esas ideas estúpidas como el marxismo demás sandeces. Pedían un aumento de salario acorde a las horas de trabajo y abogaban por una economía no opresiva en la que pretendían hacer un intercambio equitativo, algo justo según ellos, pero para el empresario no eran más que excusas para no ponerse a trabajar y vivir bien de arriba. No como él, que toda su vida trabajó para mantener sus propiedades, que constaban de fábricas y fincas rurales que obtuvo por derecho de nacimiento, como todo _Junker_ (noble terrateniente prusiano).

Los revoltosos allí en el gran patio de la fábrica comprendían la mitad de sus trabajadores, lo cual al principio lo alarmó, pero luego pensándolo bien, sería mejor, así verían quién mandaba. Encendió su elegante, pipa y con un asentimiento, dio carta blanca a sus encargados para que la policía hiciera lo suyo.

Ya estaba cansado de esas impertinencias de igualdad de condiciones y esas cosas. Ahora correría sangre; eso les pasaba por agotarle la paciencia.

Mientras, abajo en la algarabía, Levi Ackerman lideraba la huelga en contra del capitalismo que mantenía a los trabajadores siendo prácticamente esclavos, laborando como burros de carga a cambio de una miseria de dinero y con nada de beneficios ni tiempo para sus familias. No era su caso, pues él no tenía familia, pero pensaba en sus compañeros y en cómo añoraban poder pasar aunque sea una buena noche con los suyos, sin siquiera poder ver a sus hijos despiertos al regresar. El joven en cuestión, bajo pero fuerte y de oscuros cabellos, vivía en una caseta humilde en Kreuzberg, barrio obrero y por lo tanto pobre, a pocas casas de sus amigos Farlan Church e Isabel Magnolia, joven matrimonio con el que había hecho buenas migas. Ellos también lideraban a su lado la causa a favor de los derechos de los trabajadores.

Desplegaban pacíficamente sus carteles ante el gran ventanal que se imponía en lo alto de la construcción, y en donde se encontraban las oficinas de su jefe, patrón y dueño, ese hombre insensible y con un marcado sentido del individualismo que los tenía comiendo migajas y sin descansar bien, y que en ese momento los contemplaba a través de su monóculo con una mirada llena de asco. De repente y sin previo aviso, Levi abrió sus avinagrados ojos azules de la sorpresa y el terror al ver a la policía avanzar hacia ellos con las armas listas para disparar, estando todos ellos desarmados y sin oportunidad siquiera para defenderse. De un segundo a otro, la tranquilidad de una simple marcha dio paso a gritos y camaradas desesperados corriendo de un lado para otro mientras los uniformados disparaban. Espantado y con lágrimas de furia en los ojos, Levi veía cómo hombres y mujeres caían muertos a su lado, y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Farlan lo empujó a un lado mientras era acribillado por todo el cuerpo. El azabache gritó presa del más puro horror mientras desde el suelo veía a su amigo caer sin vida. Para acrecentar ese apocalipsis vivido, vio a unos pocos metros a Isabel muerta de un tiro en la cabeza. Llorando de impotencia y maldiciéndose, decidió huir de ese escenario dantesco; no permitiría que la muerte de sus amigos fuera en vano. Una vez a una distancia prudencial, pudo distinguir a lo lejos, la sonrisa llena de maldad de Lothar Ral desde su cumbre intocable. Levi apretó los puños y los dientes, jurando que haría pagar a ese hombre por todo.

* * *

Esa misma noche, un contento y cansado Lothar Ral volvía a su mansión en Charlottenburg, donde lo esperaban su esposa e hija. Estaba casado con Clara Fritz, mujer de noble cuna, con quien tenía una hija de nombre Petra. Clara Fritz era todo lo que una buena esposa debía ser: sumisa, obediente, hacendada y dispuesta a ignorar y permitir las infidelidades del marido, así como conformarse con la vida que le tocaba, sin exigencias ni reclamos que hacer. Era una mujer infeliz, pero se mostraba orgullosa y satisfecha con su realidad, ya que era considerada el modelo de mujer perfecta tanto para la sociedad como para la iglesia. Era un gran consuelo para su miserable existencia escuchar que el cura la ponía de ejemplo durante sus homilías acerca del deber de la mujer según los preceptos de Dios.

En la sala, mientras el hombre leía el periódico y su mujer tejía esperando que estuviera la cena lista, la joven Petra bajó las escaleras, ansiosa de hablar con su padre. Al fin había juntado valor para lo que iba a pedirle.

-Padre. – lo llamó dulcemente. – Me gustaría que me cumpliera un deseo.

-Dime, Petra. – respondió su padre mirándola con curiosidad – Si está de mi mano, haré ese deseo realidad a la única hija que Dios me dio. – miró con desdén a su esposa – Ya que tu madre no me pudo dar un hijo macho.

-Perdón por eso. – musitó Clara bajando la cabeza. Petra los miró ceñuda, no quería ese destino para ella.

-Quiero que me dé permiso para estudiar el profesorado de… - no terminó porque su padre pasó de la serenidad a la ira al escuchar sus pretensiones. Clara jadeó horrorizada mientras se llevaba una mano en el pecho.

-¡Nada de trabajar! ¡Eso no es cosa de mujeres! – espetó Lothar Ral - ¡¿Para qué si toda tu vida vivirás como reina?!

-¡Pero quiero ganar mi propio dinero y tener un trabajo al que dedicarme! – insistió su hija, sabiendo que sucedería esto. - ¡Quiero salir al mundo, padre! ¡Sueño con conocer el amor!

-¿Soñar? Tú no tienes que soñar nada, hija mía. – trató de hacerla razonar su padre – Tú tienes que aspirar a un marido que te dé más nombre y respeto del que ya tienes.

-¡Yo no quiero casarme con nadie! – retrucó Petra - ¡Y no soy un pedazo de tela para ser vendida al que pague más!

-¡Eres atrevida, Petra! – le regañó Lothar, luego le dirigió una mirada filosa a su mujer, quien se encogió – ¡Mira la hija que criaste, Clara! ¡Eres una jumenta que no sabe hacer nada bien!

-¡Pero yo quiero aprender! – insistió Petra.

-¡Tú tienes que aprender a obedecer al marido que haz de tener! – exclamó su padre - ¡Ahora cierra la boca, que no quiero una hija respondona!

-¡Yo sólo quiero tener una profesión!

-¡La profesión de la mujer es atender al marido!

Con lágrimas de frustración corriendo por sus mejillas, la jovencita corrió escaleras arriba negándose a cenar con sus progenitores. Ellos la observaban irse con expresión severa.

-¡Ella tiene que casarse urgentemente! – sentenció el terrateniente - ¡Y ya sé con quién!

El candidato en cuestión era hijo de una prima de Clara Fritz. Zeke Jäger, un joven alto, rubio, de buena planta, apuesto y de lentes que le daba un aire interesante. No sólo era príncipe, militar y empresario de grandes propiedades, sino que también era todo un intelectual. Lothar Ral confiaba en que un hombre así disiparía las ideas de independencia de su hija, y si tanto la chica quería ponerse a leer y aleccionarse, qué mejor que el marido para enseñarle, con los filtros necesarios para emitir dichos conocimientos. Además, se había enterado por medio de su mujer, que el muchacho Jäger había quedado prendado de ella en el cumpleaños del hijo de los Galliard. Así que estaba decidido: su pequeña y grácil pelirroja de ojos amielados tendría próximamente la visita del joven Zeke, quien de inmediato tendría permiso para cortejarla.

_Estoy presa en mi jardín,_

_con flores aprisionada._

_¡Acudan! Me van a ahogar._

_¡Acudan! Me van a matar._

_¡Acudan! Me van a casar,_

_en una casa a enterrar,_

_en la cocina a cocinar,_

_en el arreglo a arreglar,_

_en el piano a tocar,_

_en la misa a confesar._

_¡Acudan! Me van a casar,_

_y en esa cama a preñar._

* * *

Por consejo del resto de sus camaradas, Levi tuvo que dejar por un tiempo sus actividades subversivas, ya que la tragedia sucedida en la propiedad de Lothar Ral había provocado que otros ricos empresarios fueran más duros con sus empleados por las dudas, algo injusto a ojos del chico Ackerman. Como era obvio que no trabajaría más en esa fábrica, se dedicó de lleno en ultimar los detalles de la imprenta que iba a abrir con Farlan e Isabel, ahora estando solo al frente. Se encargaría de distribuir propaganda contra el capitalismo y la burguesía que oprimía a los trabajadores.

Y más temprano que tarde tendría a Ral en sus manos.

-Juro que acabaré contigo, Lothar Ral. – masculló con odio a la vez que desgarraba con los dientes su cena.

* * *

_En tu lecho adormecida_

_partirás a navegar._

Días después, el panorama no mejoraba para Petra. Sus padres la habían mandado a llamar y eso ya no auguraba nada bueno a juicio de la chica.

Sus padres le dedicaron sendas sonrisas al verla entrar en la sala familiar. Y no estaban solos; junto a ellos estaba una familia que la pelirroja conocía muy bien.

Los Jäger. Grisha y Dina Jäger acompañados de su hijo Zeke. El rubio no disimuló una mirada libidinosa al verla, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

-Querida Petra, tu padre tiene una novedad para ti. – le anunció su madre.

-Conseguí un pretendiente para ti, Petra. – dijo su padre feliz – Un novio ideal: Zeke Jäger. Ponte feliz que te vas a casar pronto.

-¿Es Zeke el novio que me consiguieron? – preguntó Petra con desprecio.

-Sí, soy yo, Petra. – respondió el joven por todos – Y estoy muy satisfecho.

-Partido mejor que mi hijo no hay. – acotó su tía Dina.

-¡Claro! – exclamó Lothar Ral emocionado – Imagínense, nuestras fincas están pegadas la una con la otra, y ellos dos las juntarán y harán un imperio con ellas y las fábricas.

-Me gusta mucho esa idea. – dijo Grisha Jäger.

-Entonces es un negocio. – señaló su hija con el rostro crispado de la ira.

-Todo casamiento es un negocio, Petra. – repuso él - ¡Ahora a festejar! ¡Clara, manda a servir unas copas!

-¡Yo quiero que mi Petra tenga una fiesta de compromiso! – gorjeó su mujer mientras llamaba a la servidumbre.

-¡El casamiento tiene que llenar los ojos de la ciudad! – concordó Dina.

-Nos vamos a casar, y de ahí a vivir en la finca que tengo en Schönhausen. – le dijo Zeke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Y ahí te pongo las riendas. Tu padre me contó que no eres fácil.

-¿Riendas? – preguntó Petra sin poder creer.

-Es lo que te hace falta, Petra. – intervino su padre – Necesitas un hombre que te ponga los puntos.

-Y yo estaré más tranquila si te casas con Zeke, que es de confianza. – añadió Clara tímidamente.

-¿Para qué? – inquirió la pelirroja - ¿Para llevar la vida que usted lleva, madre?

-Si Dios quiere, sí. – le respondió esta.

-Te vas a casar, Petra. – dijo Lothar – Y esta, vez no quiero escuchar ni pío. ¿Oíste?

-Estoy decepcionada de usted, padre. – le contestó ella dolida – Usted me quiere entregar al primero que se aparece.

-Zeke no es cualquiera y no es el primero que se aparece. – replicó su padre – Ya lo tenía en la mira desde hace un tiempo, y como nos llevamos bien con los Jäger, vamos a reforzar el parentesco.

Petra empezó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia.

-Con permiso, necesito retirarme. – se excusó. No iba a ocasionar un escándalo rechazándolo frente a todos, pero tampoco podía permanecer ni un segundo más allí asfixiada.

Los demás se quedaron un rato más brindando y festejando.

_Mi marido, mi señor,_

_en mi vida va a mandar._

_A mandar en mi ropa,_

_en mi perfume a mandar._

_A mandar en mi deseo,_

_en mi sueño a mandar._

_A mandar en mi cuerpo,_

_en mi alma a mandar._

_Derecho mío es llorar._

_Derecho de él es matar._

* * *

_Semanas después…_

Petra salía de paseo con su mejor amiga Hange Zöe, recientemente casada con el industrial Erwin Smith. Ambos constituían un matrimonio "raro": no sólo porque a ojos de la sociedad ella fuera considerada fea y él un Adonis, sino por su condición de intelectuales. Recibían todo tipo de personalidades en su hogar, desde filósofos y científicos hasta artistas y personas excéntricas; por otro lado, Hange hacía de las suyas provocando a la sociedad al empezar a usar pantalones y otras prendas consideradas exclusivamente masculinas, además, le gustaba dar su opinión y armar debates en las reuniones, y todos miraban escandalizados al marido, al cual los arrebatos de su mujer le parecían lo más normal del mundo. Para colmo, sus personalidades eran diametralmente opuestas: allí donde Erwin era serio y prudente, Hange era ruidosa y divertida. Petra todavía se preguntaba cómo era posible que dos personas tan distintas congeniaran tan bien. Misterios del amor, suponía. Desde luego, para ella no funcionaría un matrimonio así: ella soñaba con enamorarse de un hombre educado, tranquilo y sonriente como ella. Ése era el complemento que la pelirroja necesitaba para que el amor creciera cada día más.

Como ya empezaban a tener hambre, las chicas decidieron ir a degustar unos _krapfen _(berlinesas) para luego ir a caminar por la plaza.

-Petra, no deberías provocar a tu padre por un tiempo. – le decía la castaña de anteojos con mirada seria – Digo, haz una tregua con él y luego vemos cómo le hacemos para que lo convenzas de no casarte con el tonto de Zeke. – Le guardaba cierto rencor a Jäger, ya que una vez en un baile, enumeró en voz alta las fealdades y rarezas de la chica frente a todos los nobles, quienes reían con las ocurrencias del joven. Aquello hizo que Erwin casi se fuera de las manos con él, pues fue rápidamente detenido por sus amigos antes de poder ir a romperle la cara al otro rubio. Fue la única vez que Hange vio a su marido hecho un diablo.

-Me sorprende que seas tú quien me diga que haga una tregua. – le dijo Petra incrédula.

-¡Es que mi padre y Erwin no son como tu padre y Zeke! – repuso su amiga – De lo contrario, serán capaces de amordazarte hasta la iglesia y hacer que te cases sin necesidad de dar el sí. Tenemos que ser mañosas y ver cómo te puedes librar de ese compromiso.

-No quiero casarme con él, pero no sé cómo salir bien librada de todo esto. – observó Petra con tristeza. Sabía que su padre, Lothar Ral era capaz de matarla si le hacía pasar un mal momento. Pero no se rendiría, eso lo tenía claro.

-De última huyes y nosotros te cuidamos. – sugirió Hange abrazándola. Entraron al local y se dirigieron al mostrador - ¡Yo quiero un _krapfen_ de crema! ¿Tú qué eliges, Petra?

-Mmmm… me gustaría probar el de frambuesa. – pidió la pelirroja.

-Yo también quiero un_ krapfen_ de frambuesa. – dijo una voz ronca detrás de ellas.

Ambas se dieron la vuelta y Petra vio a un joven azabache de profundos ojos azules. La fuerza de su mirada a pesar de su corta altura era algo que la intimidaba y atraía a la vez, mientras que él, aunque no lo mostrara, se sentía fascinado por esos ojos dorados e inocentes que lo miraban con desconfianza, como un tierno animalito frente a un posible depredador. El graznido de Hange los sacó del momento.

-¡Enano! – chilló ella, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara avergonzado del adjetivo utilizado por la castaña. - ¡Hace mucho que no te veo! ¿Sigues metiéndote en problemas?

Él se limitó a lanzarle una mirada filosa y contestó conteniéndose – Estoy bien, Hange. – Moría por decirle algo hiriente, pero no era el lugar y no quería tentar al enojo de Erwin.

-¡Ah, disculpen! Petra, él es Levi Ackerman, amigo de Erwin y militante a favor de los obreros. – los presentó Hange – Levi, ella es Petra Ral, hija de Lothar Ral. Le gustaría ser profesora, pero lástima que su padre quiere forzarla a casarse con Zeke Jäger. – Petra la miró azorada, sí que era lengua larga su amiga.

Un brillo lacerante cruzó por los ojos de Levi Ackerman al escuchar no sólo el apellido Ral, sino también por tener delante de él a su propia hija. Tragó en seco y miró a la pelirroja con indiferencia.

-Mucho gusto, Petra. – dijo haciendo gala de su educación y besando su mano.

En ese momento, y de pasada, Lothar Ral andaba en carruaje por una calle aledaña rumbo a la fábrica cuando vio esa escena horripilante para él. Se bajó como un tornado, y acomodándose la galera, se apresuró a irrumpir en la presentación de Hange.

Levi adoptó un gesto peligrosamente serio en cuanto lo vio venir, mientras que Petra veía a su padre confundida.

-Hange, llévate a Petra de aquí. – le ordenó a la castaña sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Levi, y la otra supo que en ese momento era mejor no contradecirlo. No sabía los detalles, pero Erwin algo le había contado acerca de la rivalidad de esos dos.

Hange tomó suavemente del brazo a Petra y la alejó del lugar.

-Su hija Petra… - empezó el azabache con ironía.

-Levi Ackerman, yo no quiero el nombre de mi hija Petra saliendo de su boca. – le advirtió el hombre con odio.

-Tsk… usted no me da miedo, Lothar Ral. – le contestó Levi severamente.

-¡Qué osadía! – exclamó Ral perturbado.

-Señor Ral, no quiero empezar una riña de gallos en un lugar público. – se contuvo Levi, que si fuera por él hacía rato ya estaría moliéndolo a golpes. – Pero debo confesarle que hay algo que admiro mucho de usted: tiene una hija muy linda. – a continuación, hizo una reverencia rápida y se marchó sin esperar su pedido.

Una cosa era segura: esa noche, tanto Levi como Petra dormirían pensando en el otro.

_En tu lecho adormecida_

_partirás a navegar._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la casualidad hizo que nuevamente Petra Ral y Levi Ackerman se encontraran por las calles de Berlín. Aunque la joven había sido amenazada en su casa de que no hablara con ese hombre por ser enemigo de la familia, no le importaba, así que se acercó él para saludarlo e iniciar conversación.

-¡Petra! – la saludó Levi.

-Espero que esté bien, Levi. – replicó ella amablemente.

-Me imagino que sabrá el trasfondo de la situación con su padre.

-Se imagina bien. – afirmó ella – Anoche me lo dejó bien en claro. Prefiere verme muerta y enterrada antes que hablando con usted.

-Pues es usted muy valiente. – la apremió él para después invitarla a dar un paseo por el parque.

-¿Por qué mi padre y usted son enemigos? – quiso saber ella.

-No sé si usted lo sabe, Petra, pero yo trabajaba para él en la fábrica. – le empezó a relatar Levi – Y le puedo asegurar que ni usted se quedaría callada si viera las condiciones infrahumanas en las que mantiene a sus propios trabajadores. Aparte de pagarnos una miseria, no tenemos vacaciones ni beneficios médicos, teniendo en cuenta que la gran mayoría tiene hijos pequeños a quienes apenas pueden ver y por quienes no pueden hacer casi nada si se enferman.

-No sabía eso de mi padre. – observó Petra atónita – Sé que es un hombre de mal carácter y tiene sus cosas, pero nunca pensé que fuera un monstruo sin corazón con los que menos tienen. – terminó de decir con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lamento que se haya tenido que enterar de esta manera. – se disculpó el azabache.

-No, usted hizo bien, Levi. Y esto no puede quedarse así. – y agregó con rencor – No me sorprendería que los Jäger y otras familias más fueran así.

-Le aseguro que es más frecuente de lo que cree. – le aseguró Levi – Por ejemplo, gente como Erwin es considerada bicho raro por hacer las cosas bien. Y les molesta que haciendo todo lo que ellos consideran pérdida de tiempo y dinero, a él no le entorpecen las ganancias el hecho de beneficiar a sus empleados. – luego cambió de tema, a un tema que le interesaba mucho - ¿Es verdad que usted se va a casar?

El rostro de Petra pasó de entristecido a ceñudo.

-Eso es lo que quieren mis padres. – dijo – Pero no les daré el gusto. Quieren casarme con Zeke Jäger, a quien no amo. ¡Jamás podría querer a alguien que no respeta y se cree mejor que nadie! Además creo que el matrimonio debe realizarse llevado por el amor, no como si fuera una transacción de bienes. Quiero casarme con alguien a quien ame. ¡Y ese no es Zeke!

Por alguna razón, esa declaración alivió a Levi.

-Levi, sé que no puedo ayudarle, pues no sé mucho del mundo y sus cuestiones. – dijo Petra cabizbaja – Y aunque no quiero traicionar la confianza de mi padre, le juro que no diré nada de lo que me contó. Haré de cuenta que no tuvimos esta conversación, pero me gustaría que fuésemos amigos y me contara más de usted. Por mi parte, puede encontrar en mí a una buena amiga mientras llevo a cabo mi propia lucha. – y agregó mirándolo a los ojos – Juro que no me casaré con Zeke. – a continuación, no se resistió y le plantó a Levi un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido y colorada a más no poder, la chica se despidió y se dirigió a su hogar.

Levi, por su parte, permaneció paralizado por un buen tiempo, con la mano sobre la fría mejilla donde Petra lo había besado. Se sonrió sin poder creérselo. ¿Por qué tenía que empezar a enamorarse de la hija de su enemigo?

* * *

_¡Acudan! Llévenme ahora,_

_quiero un marido para amar,_

_no sólo para respetar._

_Quién sea él, ¿qué importa?_

_Mozo pobre o mozo rico,_

_bonito, feo o mulato, _

_me lleve ahora de aquí._

_Esclava no quiero ser._

_¡Acudan! Llévenme ahora._

Un par de meses después, Petra tomaría su decisión definitiva con respecto al compromiso con Zeke Jäger. Ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo manteniendo esa tregua con su padre a fin de no provocarlo más. Sabía que ahora corría peligro de que la despellejara a golpes o la matara, y que inclusive la mandara a un convento, de esos con altos muros para que no pudiera escapar. Pero estaba decidida. Además de sus propias razones en cuanto a independencia, también estaba Levi. Empezaba a enamorarse no sólo del hombre, sino del revolucionario, y aunque él no le correspondiera, no quedaría mal a sus ojos siendo la esposa sumisa de un hombre tirano y violento como casi todos los de su clase. Se iría golpeada y hasta muerta de su casa, sí, pero saliéndose con las suya.

Esa noche, era su fiesta de compromiso.

_En tu lecho adormecida_

_partirás a navegar._

La fiesta en casa de los Ral era maravillosa, tal y como sus padres y suegros lo habían planeado. Platos exquisitos, bebidas de primera calidad, decoración digna de la alta sociedad… todo aquello sumado a los invitados soberbios y falsos completaban la velada con destino a fracaso matrimonial que Petra no quería en su vida.

Ella estaba ataviada en un delicado vestido blanco de gasa con detalles en tul y bordados dorados, al estilo del famoso vestido de la emperatriz Sissi. Estaba tan bella que verla era un sueño, hasta Zeke no podía dejar de mirarla. Pero ella permanecía con la expresión grave y de mal talante ante las miradas preocupadas de Erwin y Hange, quienes sabían la que se venía y la que se vendría después. Respiraron hondo y se dispusieron a esperar el momento de la verdad para dar apoyo a su amiga, quien sabían que bien parada no quedaría.

Zeke, en su asesoramiento para apelar a la emoción y alegría de la joven dama, había mandado armar una tarima en donde se arrodillaría ante la pelirroja para ponerle la sortija del sometimiento futuro. Hasta contrató a un pintor para inmortalizar el momento. Creía que así el delicado corazón de Petra cedería a su masculinidad detallista.

Cuando llegó el momento, los dos novios estaban sobre el pequeño escenario frente a toda la platea, para vergüenza de Petra y orgullo de Zeke. Y fue así, ante las miradas de todo el mundo, las de satisfacción de los Ral y Jäger, y las de tensión de los Smith, que el rubio hincó la rodilla y sacó la sortija de su bolsillo para hacer la proposición formal.

-Mi querida Petra, aquí ante todos y ante Dios que todo lo ve, te pido de forma humilde que te unas a mí como esposa. – y se dispuso a colocarle el anillo.

Petra seguía con su cara de piedra.

-No me casaré contigo, Zeke. – dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste? – la desafió su "novio".

-¡QUE YO NO ME CASO CONTIGO! ¡NUNCA! – bramó la joven perdiendo la paciencia.

Las sonrisas en los presentes se transformaron en muecas de horror. Estaban atónitos y expectantes por ese rechazo en público que empezaba a darse lugar.

-¡¿Pero por qué?! – se espantó el rubio de lentes.

-¡Te desprecio, Zeke Jäger! – se descontroló Petra - ¡Tú, que seduces a todas las jóvenes ingenuas y pobres de la ciudad y te deshaces de ellas como si fueran basura! ¡Jamás sería mujer de alguien como tú!

-Respeta, Petra. – advirtió su padre en un peligroso ronroneo, quien estaba cerca de los novios – No me gusta cómo estás hablando.

-La mujer es débil y llena de sentimientos. – murmuró Zeke – Por eso necesitas un marido que te diga lo que debes o no debes hacer.

-¡YO NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME DIGA QUÉ HACER! ¡MUCHO MENOS TÚ!

-¡Tengo derecho a decírtelo! ¡Soy hombre!

-¡VETE, ZEKE JÄGER! ¡Y QUE EL DIABLO TE CARGUE!

-¡Petra! – gimió su madre sumida en lágrimas de vergüenza. - ¡Respeta a Zeke, te vas a casar con él!

-¡Yo no me caso con un hombre que no respeta a una mujer! – chilló su hija hecha un demonio - ¡No me caso con un hombre que quiere mandar en mí! ¡Y si me obligan y arrastran hasta el altar, a la hora del sí, yo digo NO!

-¡Ahora yo soy el que no se casa contigo! – gritó Zeke ofendido - ¡Porque no quiero una mujer que me falte el respeto! ¡Yo quiero una mujer que obedezca! – y salió hecho una furia de la fiesta, seguido de sus escandalizados padres.

Llorando a mares, Clara escuchó perfectamente lo que su prima Dina les decía a su marido y a su hijo mientras pasaban – Esa niña no sirve para ti, mi querido Zeke. Y por cómo va, tal vez no sirva para ningún hombre.

Mientras, con una mirada cargada de decepción y odio, Lothar Ral acechaba a su hija como si en cualquier momento fuese a estrangularla. Pero se limitó a tomarla violentamente del brazo y de subirla velozmente por las escaleras hasta su habitación para poder hacer el reclamo a sus anchas. Llegaron y los tres se encerraron, mientras Erwin y Hange, contentos, trataron de reanimar la fiesta abajo.

Temblando de cólera, el hombre señaló a su hija con dedo acusador y voz sepulcral - ¡¿Se puede saber que te pasó para avergonzarme de esa manera?! – masculló.

-Yo no voy a vivir bajo la autoridad de ningún hombre, padre. – respondió la pelirroja con la frente en alto.

-¡FUI YO QUIEN ESCOGIÓ AL NOVIO! – vociferó Lothar como un loco - ¡Y VAS A TENER QUE ACEPTAR!

-Después cuando todos nos calmemos, el acuerdo puede ser retomado. – trató de tranquilizarlo su mujer.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡ESTÁ TODO ARREGLADO Y ESTA MOCOSA TENDRÁ QUE ACEPTAR! ¡Y AHORA TE VAS CONMIGO A PEDIRLES DISCULPAS!

-¡NUNCA! ¡NO ME CASO CON ZEKE NI AMARRA…! – no pudo terminar debido a la fuerte cachetada propinada por su padre.

-¡TÚ VAS A OBEDECER! – gritaba el hombre mientras la agarraba de los pelos y la arrastraba hacia las escaleras.

-¡NO ME VOY A CASAR CON UN HOMBRE QUE NO AMO! – se zafó de su padre y corrió a acurrucarse a un lado de su cama.

-¡AHORA VERÁS! – y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón, el cual tenía una pesada hebilla de acero. Se le venía una monumental paliza para la pelirroja.

_A navegar partiré,_

_acompañada o solita._

_Bendita o maldecida,_

_a navegar partiré._

_Partiré para casar,_

_a navegar partiré._

_Partiré mi cuerpo a dar,_

_a navegar partiré._

_Partiré a trabajar,_

_a navegar partiré._

_Partiré a encontrar mi alma,_

_para siempre partiré._

* * *

Era la décima taza de té negro que Levi tomaba mientras se desvelaba con las columnas que tendrían que publicar a la mañana siguiente en el periódico. No era de tomar en demasía ningún tipo de bebida, pero esa no era una noche cualquiera. Era la noche del compromiso de Petra, y aunque sabía que la chica no quería casarse con su pretendiente, también sabía que muchas jóvenes rebeldes terminaban por aceptar esos matrimonios para así convertirse en mujeres maltratadas como sus madres. Tenía miedo de que Petra corriera la misma suerte.

Empezó a llover. Levi suspiró mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té mientras escuchaba el goteo que musicalizaba su espacio de trabajo, que junto a la oscuridad interrumpida sólo por el brillo de una tenue lámpara componían un ambiente lleno de nostalgia y algo de paz para él. Trataba de llenarse de eso para no pensar en Petra, la hija de su enemigo, la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Tsk…

Extrañado por la hora, el joven azabache fue a abrir la puerta, y con una mezcla de asombro, alegría y terror vio que se trataba de la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

Sólo que ella estaba casi irreconocible de los golpes en su bello rostro, despeinada y con varios mechones faltándole y con el vestido blanco mojado de lluvia y manchado de sangre. Respiraba agitada mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-Levi… - musitó.

-¡Petra! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – sabía que era estúpido preguntar, pues era obvio que el compromiso estaba roto y ante él se encontraba la consecuencia. La hizo pasar rápidamente y buscó su botiquín para empezar a curarla.

-Rechacé a Zeke y mi padre me golpeó. – explicó ella con voz muy firme para lo débil que se veía – Me escapé de mi casa, no volveré nunca más allí.

-Y viniste a mí. – dijo Levi sin pensar y mirando con rabia los golpes y moretones en la piel de la pelirroja.

-Yo quiero estar contigo Levi… si me dejas… - confesó ella con lágrimas en los ojos – No rechacé a Zeke sólo por no amarlo, sino también por ti… tú eres el único que hace que quiera sentirme amada de verdad, como en los libros. – decía mientras acunaba el rostro del azabache, quien escuchaba feliz esa declaración de amor – Con el que quiero vivir esa pasión de la que tanto hablan y arder en deseos, porque tú despertaste el amor en mí…

-Petra, yo te amo desde que te vi. – era el turno de Levi – Al principio me sentía confundido y hasta traicionado conmigo mismo por ser tú la hija de mi enemigo, pero en poco tiempo tu dulzura y gentileza barrieron con mis dudas y reparos. Si hasta rezaba en silencio para que no te casaras… aunque no tengo nada que ofrecerte…

-Levi…

-Por favor, quiero que seas mi compañera en la vida… yo quiero alguien que me represente y a quien yo represente, y tú eres esa persona… porque el amor es eso, es ir de la mano…

-Yo voy a estar contigo por siempre, Levi. – dijo ella con dulzura mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. Él, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a sonreír.

* * *

Con el tiempo, Petra, bajo los cuidados de Levi y Hange, pudo curarse de sus heridas y pudo ponerse al día con su trabajo en la imprenta que llevaba con su ahora prometido Levi Ackerman. Más tarde y gracias a la ayuda de Hange y a la prosperidad de la imprenta, Petra pudo cumplir su sueño de ser profesora y poder trabajar en la escuela primaria del barrio. La pelirroja no podía estar más feliz pasando sus días en un lugar que amaba y sus noches junto al hombre que amaba.

Lothar Ral, por su parte, estaba colérico. Hasta sus oídos habían llegado los chismes del concubinato de su hija con el pobre diablo de Levi Ackerman y su trabajo no sólo en esa escuela de pobres, sino también en la imprenta subversiva de ese hombre. Decepcionado, se enteraría poco después de la llegada de su primer nieto, y aunque rabiaba ante el hecho de que fuera el bastardo de un don nadie, se las arregló para que hasta la casa de su hija llegaran de forma anónima sobres con suficiente dinero como para cubrir los gastos que representaba mantener a una familia. Y aunque a la pareja Ackerman le iba muy bien y no les faltaba nada, sabían que el dinero era más para el pequeño Liev que para ellos, por lo que decidieron guardarlo para cuando su pequeño hijo creciera y decidiera qué hacer con ello. Petra sospechaba de dónde venían esas sumas generosas, y se tranquilizó al saber que, aunque su padre era ahora también enemigo suyo, todavía guardaba algo de humanidad en su corazón como para querer velar por el futuro de su nieto.

Aquello le daba la esperanza de la reconciliación en un futuro. Ahora ese era su más grande sueño.

_Duerme, niña dormida,_

_tu lindo sueño a soñar._

* * *

**Flagrare cupiditate:** Arder en deseos.

**Poema:** _Cantiga para acunar a Malvina_, de Jorge Amado.


End file.
